Solanum
by SoapMiso
Summary: Le jeu de la goule : Pour gagner il faut récupérer tout les drapeaux dans la zone des goules avant qu'elles ne "contaminent" tout les joueurs. Et si cette fois le temps des jeux était révolu. Et si cette fois, l'unique but du jeu était réellement de survivre. Angst. Survival Horror.
1. Journal de bord

**Auteur : SoapMiso.**

**Genre : UA, Drame, Tragédie, Angst, Horreur, Romance.**

**Disclamer : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.**

D'après une histoire original de SoapMiso (moi-même), les noms des personnages, pour entrer dans le fandom Naruto, on était changé. Pour ceux qui connaissent mon histoire : Sasuke est Ethan ; Hinata est Rachel ; Sai est Max ; Naruto est Simon ; Ino est Sally ; Tsunade est Betty ; Suigetsu est Chase ; Deidara est Ryan ; Haku est Johan ; Zabuza est Mike ; Sakura est Carmen ; Asuma est John ; Karin est Cathrine ; Kakashi est Richard ; Obito est Sebastian ; Neji est Jason ; Hiashi est Rufus. Pour la logique du fandom, certains passages ont été changé (descriptions des pesonnages, ...) Il est possible que l'auteur est oublié, par fatigue et manque de vigilance de changer les noms des personnages dans certains passages. Si vous repérez une de ces erreurs, merci de m'en faire part pour que je la corrige. Bonne lecture.

**/ ! \ Violences morales et physique. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.**

**

* * *

**

Solanum.

_Au commencement  
_

_Le jeu de la goule :_

_Le minimum requis pour ce jeu est de dix joueurs. Sept joueurs, trois goules._

_Le jeu peut se jouer en campagne, en forêt ou même à la plage. _

_Séparez le terrain en deux zones. Une, de très petite taille, sera le point de départ des joueurs. La seconde, beaucoup plus vaste, sera la zone des goules. Disposez en plusieurs points stratégiques des drapeaux (peuvent être remplacés par n'importe quels autres objets) dans la zone dite des goules (cinq pour dix joueurs)._

_Le but du jeu est de récupérer tout les drapeaux éparpillés dans la zone des goules sans être vu de celles-ci._

_Si un joueur est touché par une goule, celui-ci est « contaminé » et devient goule à son tour, grossissant les rangs des goules et donnant plus de difficultés aux joueurs restant._

_La partie se termine lorsque tous les drapeaux ont été récupérés ou lorsque tous les joueurs ont été transformés en goule._

_Conseil pratique : Plus le terrain et vallonné et les cachettes nombreuses, plus le jeu sera passionnant._

_Amusez-vous bien !_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke Uchiwa – Journal de bord.**

19/09/2010 - 6h32.

L'attaque a commencé aux alentours de quatre heures ce matin. Des cris dans la maison nous on réveillé, Hinata et moi. Une puanteur sans nom a assailli mes narines. Les cris venaient du salon. J'ai reconnu la voix d'oncle Hiashi, hurlant à la mort. Hinata s'est mise à geindre, paniquée, elle s'est recroquevillée sur son lit, les mains sur les tempes, ressentant l'ambiance pesante de mort sur la maison comme elle seule sait le faire. Lorsque brusquement le hurlement d'oncle Hiashi s'est arrêté, j'ai entendu, malgré les geignements de Hinata, un gémissement lugubre et guttural monter du salon. Sans doute aurai-je dû écouter les mises en garde silencieuses de Hinata, mais la curiosité, plus forte que la peur, m'a poussé à ouvrir la porte et à descendre les escaliers. Plus je m'approchais, plus l'odeur de charogne devenait insupportable. Le gémissement s'est stoppé alors que j'arrivais au bas des marches. Au milieu du salon, j'ai vu mon cousin Neji, dans le noir, debout au fond de la pièce, à environ cinq mètres de ma position. Lorsque je l'ai appelé, il s'est tourné vers moi et l'effrayant gémissement a de nouveau résonné dans le salon. J'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre que c'était de la gorge de Neji que sortait cette plainte macabre. J'ai mis plus de temps encore à remarquer le corps de mon oncle gisant à ses pieds, l'obscurité de la salle m'épargnant la vue répugnante et ensanglanté du cadavre de feu mon oncle. Une terreur innommable m'a cloué sur place. Peut être était-ce une bénédiction, car sinon, je ne pourrais sans doute pas écrire ses mots. Neji a fait un étrange mouvement dans ma direction, comme s'il était saoul et qu'il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Trop pétrifié, je n'ai pas eu l'idée d'essayer de le rattraper ou de l'aider, cela m'a sans aucun doute sauvé la vie. Les pas lents et lourds de Neji frappaient le sol et ses bras faisaient de grands mouvements désordonnés dans ma direction, comme s'il cherchait à m'attraper mais qu'il n'évaluait pas bien la distance qui nous séparait. Il avait déjà parcouru deux mètres lorsque Hinata est descendue du premier étage. Sa présence m'a sorti de ma torpeur. Ça, et la vue du corps affreusement mutilé de mon oncle éclairé par une lumière vive et soudaine filtrant entre les volets. Et de celui de Neji. Pâle. Froid. Vide. Sans vie. Mon cerveau a fonctionné tout seul et a assimilé que la situation n'était pas normal, que mon cousin était dangereux et que je devais me tirer d'ici avec Hinata avant que ça ne dégénère. J'ai pris Hinata par la main et je l'ai trainée vers la porte de derrière. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir mais maintenant que j'y repense, le fait qu'elle n'ait montrée que peu de résistance, elle d'habitude si hostile aux contacts, aurait dû m'alarmer et m'alerter sur ce qui m'attendait dehors. Lorsque j'ai franchis la porte, des dizaines voir des centaines, ou peut être bien plus, de gémissements lugubres ont résonné dans l'air glacé du petit matin, mêlés aux cris et aux hurlements de centaines de personnes fuyant en tout sens dans les rues. Des voitures étaient en feu, accidentées sur le bord de la route et sur les trottoirs. J'ai vu la peur sur tous les visages. J'ai vu une voiture foncer sur une femme et lui rouler dessus sans s'arrêter ni même ralentir. J'ai vu des centaines d'ombres mortes se refléter sur les murs des bâtiments, allongées par les flammes environnantes dans toute leur monstruosité. J'ai senti l'odeur de charogne envahir les rues de ma ville comme la peste. J'ai senti l'odeur de la mort. J'ai vu des corps lents et à la démarche peu sûre progresser dans toutes les directions. Des corps pliés en deux sur un autre. J'ai vu des lambeaux de chair disparaitre au fond d'une gorge vorace et seule la terreur et les gouttes de sueurs froides dégoulinant dans mon dos m'ont empêché de vomir. J'ai vu l'horreur dans les rues de ma ville natale prendre la forme d'êtres humains au visage rongé et aux yeux plus vide qu'un puits sans fond. Certains n'avaient plus que deux trous béants. La peur ne m'a pas cloué sur place longtemps et m'a poussé à courir dans les rues agitées de cris, de peur et de flammes. Nous avons dérivé vers la forêt environnante. J'ai évité du mieux que j'ai pu ces êtres monstrueux, tirant Hinata à bout de bras. Elle s'est brusquement agité et a gémit en me montrant une direction entre les arbres. Mon sang-froid m'a rappelé que c'est dans cette direction que se trouve le vieux bunker militaire. Nous avons fui vers le bunker lorsque l'un de ces monstres est sorti de nulle part et a attrapé Hinata par le bras. Le monstre à ouvert sa gueule en un immonde trou noir aux dents ébréchées et a tenté de les planter dans sa gorge. Un jeune homme est sorti de nulle part lui aussi et l'en a en empêché. Je l'ai vu sortir un revolver et braquer la chose avant de lui tirer une balle en pleine tempe. Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'observer plus longuement les bouts de cervelle éclabousser les arbres environnant et la chose s'écrouler, j'ai foncé vers le bunker, les sens aux aguets. Quand l'entrée du bunker nous est apparue, des dizaines de personnes s'engouffraient déjà dedans. Hinata et moi les avons suivis et les portes se sont refermées derrière notre passage. Nous sommes bloqués dans ce trou puant depuis deux heures déjà. Avec des dizaines d'inconnus et même des morts. Ce journal est la seule chose que j'ai avec moi. Trouvé sous une des caisses dans le bunker. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on va devenir, ni si l'on va s'en sortir. Mais même si mon esprit ne veux pas encore l'avouer, ces choses, là-dehors, dévorent des êtres humains. Et elles nous dévoreront si elles en ont l'occasion. Et même si je ne sais pas comment, je compte bien vendre chèrement ma peau et bien plus cher encore celle de ma cousine. Quoi qu'il arrive, je protégerai Hinata. Au péril de ma vie s'il le faut. Et aussi longtemps que j'en aurais la force, je tiendrais ce journal. J'y décrirais tout ce qu'il me sera donné de voir, d'entendre, de ressentir. Je n'aurai de cesse d'écrire sur ses lignes. Car ce journal est la seule preuve tangible qui prouve que ce que nous vivons est bel et bien la réalité.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_SoapMiso._  
_


	2. Bunker

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Drame, Tragédie, Angst, Horreur, Romance.

Disclamer : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Reviews : _Merci à __**Yunyun-sensei**__, __**Silinde-kun **__(mais pourquoi vous le trouvez OOC ! On l'a même pas encore vu ! Bon d'accord j'avoue que dans mes fics Sasuke est rarement un petit bâtard de traitre insensible comme dans le manga, il a tendance à être plus… humain, et ça, c'est pas plus mal) et __**Loïs**__, je ne connais pas __left 4 dead mais si ça ressemble à ma fic ça m'intéresse et j'irai sûrement y jeter un œil ! Ensuite : non, l'histoire ne restera pas sous forme épistolaire. Tout les chapitre (sauf celui-là) commenceront par une page du journal de Sasuke (page qui sera plus courte que celle du prologue) et le reste sera narré d'un point de vue extérieur. Et pour finir : si, si ! Il y aura de la romance. Mais je préviens tout de suite les lecteurs et lectrices : pas de lemon ou quoique ce soit ! Juste de la romance ! On est quand même dans une histoire d'apocalypse, un lemon y serait très mal placé et absolument pas crédible ! Un lemon déplacé dans le contexte peut tuer la fic. Donc juste un peu de romance gorgé de désespoir pour cette fic. Voilà ! Bonne lecture et merci encore !_

/ ! \ Violences morales et physique. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.

* * *

Solanum.

_Bunker_

L'odeur rance des murs de bétons et de moisissure brulait les muqueuses nasales des hommes et des femmes enfermés dans le vieux bunker. La terreur dévastait leurs traits et faisait trembler leurs membres. Dans un coin, une femme pleurait bruyamment sur le corps de son enfant immobile. Dans un autre, un homme se pinçait férocement le bras, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Quelques autres pansaient de vilaines blessures avec leur propre vêtement. Pas un bruit ne filtrait de l'extérieur. Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur le bunker. Seuls les gémissements de douleurs de la mère trahissaient leur présence. Pas un ne pipait mot. C'était comme si chacun avait cessait de respirer.

Sasuke referma son journal d'un coup sec, en faisant sursauter plus d'un. Assis sur ce qui semblait être une vieille caisse de ravitaillement vide, il se tourna vers sa cousine, accroupie près de lui, son corps frêle et tremblant collé contre sa cuisse. La jeune fille avait des yeux horrifiés. Tête baissée, son regard courait d'un endroit à un autre, se posant avec vivacité sur leurs compagnons d'infortunes, sur les murs froid du bunker, et sur le matériel militaire éparpillé dans la salle.

Sasuke posa ses yeux sur la mère dévastée. La femme serrait son enfant contre son cœur en gémissant et en sanglotant. Le gamin ne devait pas avoir sept ans. Le visage d'une extrême pâleur et les joues creuses. Sasuke se rappelait avoir vu cette femme se faufiler dans le bunker juste avant lui, portant déjà l'enfant décédé dans ses bras. Il détourna les yeux.

Les événements s'était enchainés tellement vite. Sasuke n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser la situation. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant étroitement les yeux.

Une chose, ressemblant fortement à un être humain, avait attaqué Hinata. Avait tenté de la _mordre_ ! Neji, son cousin, et même s'ils n'avaient jamais été très proche, il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il avait attaqué son oncle et, semblerait-il, l'avait même tué ! Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Il devait réfléchir, se concentrer. Sasuke inspira bruyamment en passant ses mains sur son visage, il encadra son nez de ses deux mains comme pour prier et se concentra. Que s'était-il passé avant ? Avant… Neji avait été malade. La veille, il y avait maintenant vingt-sept heures, il était sorti en boîte et était rentré à la maison vers trois heures du matin blessé à la main. Il avait raconté à son oncle qu'un clochard l'avait attaqué en le mordant violement. Pour que l'homme attaque Neji il devait bien y avoir une raison. Neji avait dû le provoquer, et ça, connaissant son cousin, Sasuke n'en doutait pas. Le garçon avait été pris d'une violente fièvre qui l'avait fait délirer. Hinata n'avait jamais été aussi agitée. Puis, vers dix-huit heures, il s'était endormi et n'avait plus bougé. Ensuite, Sasuke avait couché Hinata. La jeune fille avait été particulièrement agitée. Sasuke avait été contraint de la maitriser et de la shooter aux médicaments pour qu'elle s'endorme. Et puis le cri d'oncle Hiashi les avait réveillés.

Sasuke passa une main sur son front. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité, mais en même temps, tout ça était complètement illogique et incompréhensible.

Hinata poussa un geignement effrayé en saisissant ses cheveux sombres entre ses doigts et balança son corps d'avant en arrière. Quelques personnes la dévisagèrent. Sasuke leur jeta un regard noir, les défiant de dire un mot ou d'approcher la jeune fille.

Le petit homme qui se pinçait la peau poussa un gémissement torturé et s'agita, pinçant plus fortement son bras avec frénésie. Une perle carmin glissa sur l'avant bars poilu de l'homme. Un autre homme, grand et robuste, s'énerva :

« Laisse tomber, mon gars. T'es aussi bien réveillé que nous autres ! »

Le petit homme fit un mouvement brusque du bras, effrayant Hinata qui se plaqua instinctivement, dans un geste de protection, contre le corps de Sasuke.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Comment ce merdier pourrait-il être vrai ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! »

Le silence se brisa et cola en éclat quand une vingtaine d'homme et de femmes se mirent à parler, les uns plus fort que les autres. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! … C'est quoi ces choses dehors ! … Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe ! … Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ! … Mon Dieu, aidez nous !_

Hinata saisit la chemise de Sasuke et s'y accrocha, jetant des regards horrifiés sur l'agitation environnante.

Il fallu une vingtaine de minutes avant que l'hystérie générale ne se clame. Les gens ne faisaient plus que chuchoter dans leur coin. Se réconfortant les uns les autres. Sasuke les observa tour à tour, sans bouger, les mains croisées à hauteur du visage. Une paire de jambes s'arrêta devant son nez. Sasuke leva son regard sans bouger la tête. Un garçon se tenait devant lui.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Sasuke le reconnu. C'était ce même garçon qui les avait aidés lorsqu'un des monstres avait attrapé le bras de Hinata. Il était brun, les cheveux coupés court, les yeux sombres, d'assez petite taille et son visage était d'une telle androgynie que Sasuke se demanda s'il n'avait pas affaire à une fille. La peau terriblement blafarde et la bouche charnue.

Sasuke se remémora leur rencontre.

_Il courait à travers les arbres, la peur au ventre, le poignet de Hinata entre ses doigts. Dans sa course, il entendit un gémissement lugubre. Il tourna vivement la tête en direction de la plainte et ses yeux rencontrèrent ce qui semblait être un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux ras, à la peau grise et au visage ravagé et creusé. L'homme referma sa main tendu vers eux sur le bras de Hinata. La jeune fille avait poussé un cri d'épouvante. L'homme plongea sur le cou de Hinata. Ses horribles dents ébréchées allaient s'enfoncer dans la peau pâle et fragile de la jeune fille quand une main puissante se referma autour du cou de la chose et la repoussa avec force. La main de l'homme avait lâché Hinata et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du corps de leur sauveur. Le garçon se retrouva compressé entre le corps du monstre et le tronc d'un arbre. Le jeune homme appuya ses mains de toutes ses forces contre le crâne de l'homme qui tentait d'enfoncer ses dents dans son cou pâle. Le garçon poussa un gémissement douloureux, sans doute dû à l'effort, puis sorti de sa ceinture un Colt Cobra qu'il braqua sur la tempe du monstre. Le coup de feu résonna dans l'air glacé de la forêt. Un amas de chair rosâtre éclaboussa l'arbre et s'explosa au sol dans un bruit de vieille gerbe. Sasuke avait instantanément tourné les talons puis avait couru se réfugier entre les murs rassurant du bunker militaire._

Le garçon attendait toujours docilement sa réponse. Sasuke lui jeta un œil. Il avait sauvé Hinata. Sasuke hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Le garçon sourit et désigna une porte au fond de la pièce d'un regard.

« Mais pas ici. Suis-moi. »

La voix du jeune homme ressemblait à celle d'un gamin. Ni masculine, ni féminine. Un peu forcé. Une voix particulière. Sasuke se leva et tenta de faire comprendre sans succès à Hinata de l'attendre ici. La jeune fille s'agrippa à lui avec force et il fut contraint de l'emmener avec lui. Le garçon emmena Sasuke dans une autre salle, refermant la porte derrière eux. En marchant, Sasuke remarqua que le jeune homme était plus petit qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il devait bien le dépasser d'une tête et demie. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Hinata s'accroupi dans un coin de la salle, les bras autour des genoux, et cessa de bouger. Sasuke se tourna vers le garçon. Celui-ci tendit une main vers celle de Sasuke.

« Tiens. »

La main du garçon atteignit la sienne. Sasuke le sentit déposer quelque chose de dur et froid dans sa paume. Il jeta un œil à celle-ci, et y découvrit un revolver de petite taille, le Colt Cobra. Il releva les yeux vers le garçon, l'incompréhension se lisant aisément sur son visage. Le garçon prit une grande inspiration.

« Je suis contaminé. »

Sasuke ne comprit pas. La main toujours ouverte, le revolver reposant au milieu comme s'il avait peur de le saisir. Le garçon posa ses yeux sur l'arme, les traits de son visage reflétant son anxiété. Sasuke crut le voir frissonner. Puis il reporta son regard sur lui.

« Tout à l'heure… j'ai été mordu. »

Le garçon fixa les yeux de Sasuke avec détermination. L'incompréhension de Sasuke augmenta. Que lui voulait ce type ? Pourquoi lui avait-il donné son arme ? Qu'entendait-il par « contaminé » ?

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Sasuke avait posé la question en dévisageant son interlocuteur, le visage crispé, un rictus aux lèvres. Le garçon eu un regard un coin, puis reposa les yeux sur le visage interloqué de Sasuke.

« C'est… très compliqué. Ecoute, je… je m'appelle Sai, je suis un… transsexuel et j'ai été mordu lorsque j'ai aidé ta copine. Ça veut dire que je vais devenir comme eux. Et je ne veux pas ça… Alors, je te demande de prendre ce revolver, et de me collé une balle dans la tête. Tout seul, j'en suis pas capable… »

Sasuke analysa les paroles du dit Sai. Il a été mordu, donc il va devenir comme eux. « Eux », ce sont les choses dehors. Neji aussi a été mordu. Mais pas par une de ces choses, par un clochard. Et si le clochard était une de ces choses ? C'était possible. Ils ressemblent à des êtres humains. Neji pouvait confondre. C'était plausible. Mais rien n'était clair dans cette histoire. Sasuke demanda :

« T'as été mordu où ? »

Sai eu un autre regard vers le mur. Il baissa légèrement la tête, semblant réfléchir, puis il la releva lentement.

« A… à la poitrine… C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit… que j'étais transsexuel… Si ça avait été autre part… je ne l'aurais pas dit… »

Il avait détourné les yeux à la fin de sa phrase, et les avait baissés.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre mes bandages… »

Sasuka vit ses yeux s'embuer. La tête baissé légèrement sur le côté, les yeux fixés au sol, Sai murmura plus pour lui-même que pour Sasuke.

« C'est vraiment pas juste… Si ça n'avait pas été là… ça ne serait pas arrivé… Finalement, c'est ce qui aura causé ma perte… »

De grosses larmes menacèrent de couler. Sai s'en rendit compte et frotta vigoureusement ses yeux d'un revers de main. Sasuke détourna les siens, la paume toujours ouverte, l'arme trônant au milieu.

Hinata remua légèrement en gémissant, une main sur la tempe. Sai la dévisagea.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Hinata poussa un autre gémissement et recommença à balancer son corps d'avant en arrière. Sasuke lança un regard menaçant à Sai, le défiant de rire.

« Elle est autiste. »

Sai haussa les sourcils. Il reporta son regard sur Hinata et murmura :

« J'avais un cousin autiste. »

Sasuke remarqua l'emploi du passé. Il se demanda si ce cousin était mort à cause des monstres là-dehors. Sai reposa les yeux sur lui et répondit à sa question muette :

« Il s'est noyé. J'avais cinq ans. »

Sasuke hocha la tête, mal à l'aise de la tournure de la conversation. Un nombre incalculable de questions se bousculaient dans son crâne. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces choses ? Comment tout ça était arrivé ? Pourquoi ? Sai semblait bien mieux informé que lui sur le sujet. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Sasuke le dévisagea et posa la question qui torturait ses lèvres :

« Comment tu sais tout ces trucs ? Comment tu sais qu'une morsure transforme en… en chose ? D'où tu sais tout ça ? Et c'est quoi ces trucs ? »

Sai réfléchit, lèvres pincées, les traits du visage crispés.

« Tu-tu ne me croirais pas. »

Sasuke fixa son regard dans les yeux de Sai, sans ciller, « Essaye toujours. »

Sai soupira. Puis se lança.

« Ces choses, là dehors, ce sont des zombies. »

…

Non, effectivement, Sasuke ne le croyait pas. Il arqua un sourcil.

« Des… zombies ?

-Goules, zombies, mort-vivants, appelle les comme tu veux, mais ils existent. Et c'est ce qui se trouve là dehors. »

Sasuke resta silencieux, puis décida d'entrer dans le jeu de Sai.

« Et… tu as déjà combattu ces… zombies ? »

Sai fit non de la tête. Sasuke lui jeta un regard dégouté. Ce type devait avoir les neurones complètement foutu à force de trop jouer aux jeux vidéo. Sai débita, impatient :

« Je sais, c'est dingue mais, c'est la vérité ! Ecoute, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais fan des films, des jeux vidéo et des histoires de zombie ! C'était ma passion ! Et j'en étais tellement fan que j'ai fait des recherches sur le net. Pour connaitre l'origine des histoires, des légendes et tout ça. J'ai acheté des centaines de bouquins sur les zombies. Et j'ai fait des découvertes effrayantes ! Je te le jure ! Certains auteurs dans leurs bouquins, ou même sur le net, parlent de faits avérés et prouvés, prouvant l'existence des mort-vivants ! Bien sûr, moi non plus je ne les ai pas crus au début ! Et puis j'ai cherché ses soit disant preuves, et je les ai trouvées ! Je les ai vraiment trouvées ! Il y en a des centaines ! Tu n'imagines même pas ! Un nombre incalculable ! C'était effrayant ! Alors je te le dit haut et fort, j'y crois ! Ils existent ! Et c'est ça qu'il y a dehors ! Réfléchit, tu les as vu, non ? Que veux-tu que se soit d'autre ! »

Le discours de Sai ébranla Sasuke. C'était une histoire de dingue ! Les zombies n'existent pas ! Et pourtant, tout concordent. La morsure, Neji, ces monstres qui mangent de la chair humaine. Tous fonctionnent. Mais Sasuke ne voulait pas y croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ça ne _devait_ _pas_ être _ça_ ! Mais si c'était le cas, Sasuke avait vu assez de film de zombies pour savoir qu'une morsure transformait les humains en zombie et donc que Sai allait en devenir un. Et puis il analysa complètement la situation et la terreur lui glaça le sang. Il reposa ses yeux sur Sai, la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'arrière, un rictus craintif au coin des lèvres.

« Mais… si tu es contaminé, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dehors ? »

Sai releva la tête vers lui, étonné. Puis il répondit d'une voix anxieuse.

« Je… je ne voulais pas mourir dévoré. Je t'ai vu et j'ai pensé que tu avais l'air de quelqu'un de confiance. Alors j'ai pensé… que peut être… tu pourrais m'aider. »

Ses yeux scrutèrent le visage de Sasuke d'un air suppliant. Sasuke voulu rétorquer que ce n'était pas son problème. Ce rendait-il compte de ce qu'il lui demandait ! Et puis il se rappela que s'il ne les avait pas sauvés, jamais il n'aurait été mordu. C'était de sa faute si cette épée de Damoclès s'était abattue sur sa tête. S'il avait protégé Hinata lui-même, Sai ne serait pas obligé de se suicider… Sasuke détourna les yeux et murmura :

« D'accord… »

Sai releva la tête, soulagé et effrayé tout à la fois. Sasuke referma son poing sur l'arme et posa son index sur la gâchette. Il leva le revolver à hauteur de la tête de Sai, et pointa l'arme sur son front. Il entendit Sai déglutir.

« A-attends ! Je… je peux te demander une faveur ? »

Sasuke affirma d'un mouvement du menton. Sai réhydrata ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que, juste avant de tirer, tu pourrais dire : … tu es beau… »

Sasuke arqua imperceptiblement un sourcil. Sai continua.

« J'ai… j'ai toujours voulu entendre ça… un jour… mais je crois… que si ce n'est pas maintenant, je ne l'entendrais jamais… »

Sasuke pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Sai ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il poussa un soupir douloureux.

« Alors, voilà… je n'aurais jamais réalisé mes rêves… »

Sasuke pinça plus fortement ses lèvres. Sai essuya rapidement ses yeux et les rouvrit en relevant la tête, un air sûr et déterminé sur le visage. Il braqua ses yeux sur le canon de l'arme, puis sur Sasuke. Il poussa en soupir, et parla d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée mais dont le tremblement trahit la terreur sourde qui lui compressait les entrailles.

« Vas-y. »

Sasuke resserra les doigts autour de l'arme. Maitrisant le tremblement de son bras. Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe de Sai.

« Si… si tu pouvais faire ça vite, ce… ce serait cool… Pas… pas me louper quoi… »

Sasuke hocha la tête, il fronça les sourcils, cherchant en lui le courage de tirer. Ça ne devait pas être compliqué. Il n'avait qu'à appuyer sur la gâchette. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il desserra les dents, ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à exhausser la faveur de Sai.

« Tu-… »

Un cri perçant déchira l'air et résonna dans la pièce d'à côté, faisant violemment sursauter Sasuke qui manqua de tirer une balle dans le crâne de Sai. De l'agitation dans la pièce principale du bunker troubla le silence. Hinata se releva rapidement et s'agrippa à la chemise de Sasuke. Des échos de cris et d'objets renversés se répercutèrent contre les murs froids de la pièce. Sasuke et Sai échangèrent un regard. Le garçon se dirigea avec prudence vers la porte de la salle, Sasuke sur les talons. Une fois la porte ouverte, les deux garçons observèrent la scène avec horreur.

L'enfant auparavant mort dans les bras de sa mère s'était redressé et avait planté ses dents dans la chair molle du bras de la femme qui poussait des cris d'horreur et de douleur. Un homme se jeta sur l'enfant et le projeta deux mètres plus loin. L'enfant vola dans la pièce et retomba au sol, un lambeau de chair appartenant à sa mère entre les dents. Une plainte gutturale et étouffée s'échappait de la gorge de ce qui avait été un enfant. Le gamin se releva avec difficulté en mâchant la chair qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Un homme, armé de ce qui ressemblait à une batte de baseball en fer, leva son arme avec pour but de fracasser le crâne du jeune garçon. Sa mère se jeta sur le bras de l'homme et s'interposa entre lui et son enfant. Le gamin saisit le bras de la femme et ré-enfonça ses dents dans la chair tendre de son poigné. Sur la gauche, un gémissement macabre résonna. Ethan détourna son regard horrifié du garçon et de sa mère et resta pétrifié sur place face aux nouveaux évènements. Deux garçonnets, auparavant immobile dans les bras de leurs mères, avaient ouvert les yeux l'un après l'autre et avaient poussés deux gémissements identique, leurs voix respectives se mêlant à celle de l'autre. L'un avait vivement enfoncé ses crocs dans la gorge de sa mère. L'autre, violement repoussé par la sienne, s'était écrasé sur le sol et tentait de se relever avec difficulté. Un mouvement de panique sorti les non-contaminés de leur torpeur. Des dizaines de corps se jetèrent sur la porte verrouillée du bunker, les uns écrasant les autres, empêchant les premiers de la file d'ouvrir la porte blindée du bunker. Des cris se répercutèrent avec échos dans la grande salle alors que cinq ou six nouveaux gémissements se joignaient aux premiers.

Sasuke saisi Hinata par la manche et la colla à lui pour ne pas la perdre. La jeune fille s'agita avec frénésie et Sasuke eu du mal à ne pas la lâcher. Le jeune homme sentit une main glacée lui saisir le poigné et il tourna vivement la tête vers cette main avec horreur.

« Suis-moi ! »

Sai l'entraina à sa suite dans une interstice du mur par laquelle ils rejoignirent un couloir étroit. Sai le traina dans un dédale de couloirs sombres et ils débouchèrent dans une petite salle ressemblant à celle dans laquelle ils avaient discutés, quelques minutes auparavant. Sai lâcha la main de Sasuke et inspecta la salle avec urgence. Il pointa du doigt une lumière filtrant à travers un soupirail.

« Là ! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

Le soupirail semblait étroit mais tout de même assez large pour les laisser passer un par un de l'autre côté. Sai déplaça une table et la plaça sous le soupirail. Il grimpa dessus et leva le bras vers la petite fenêtre.

« Merde, c'est trop haut ! »

Sai descendit et plaça sur la table tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans la pièce, aidé de Sasuke. Ils empilèrent ainsi tables, chaises et lourde caisses militaires. Sai grimpa prudemment sur leur construction et un sourire de victoire se dessina sur son visage.

« C'est bon ! »

Un gémissement lugubre retentit dans le couloir, faisant frissonner d'horreur les deux garçons. Sai poussa avec urgence la fenêtre du soupirail qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Le jeune homme se faufila avec difficulté dans le carré étroit. Son corps bloqua au niveau des hanches. Il poussa un petit gémissement.

« Fait chier ! »

Sasuke grimpa sur l'échafaudage de chaises et de caisses et plaqua ses mains sous les chaussures du jeune homme. Il poussa un grand coup et le corps de Sai fut projeté à travers le soupirail. Sai extirpa sa jambe droite de la petite fenêtre et se tourna vers Sasuke, à quatre pattes, l'observant à travers le soupirail. Il lui tendit une main et Sasuke descendit avec urgence. Il attrapa vivement Hinata et la força à grimper sur la construction bancale. Le gémissement morbide résonna de nouveau, plus proche. Sasuke souleva Hinata par la taille et la jeune fille se débattit vivement. Hinata gémit en abattant ses poings sur Sasuke qui manqua de tomber à la renverse. Le jeune homme grogna entre ses dents.

« S'il te plait… Hinata… »

La jeune fille se débattit plus férocement. Sai lui attrapa vivement les poignés et la tira violement vers lui. Hinata fut projetée à travers le soupirail. Sai continua de tirer Hinata vers lui de toutes ses forces alors que Sasuke tentait d'esquiver les jambes de la jeune fille qui battaient frénétiquement l'air. Un coup bien placé renversa Sasuke qui dégringola de l'échafaudage et atterrit douloureusement sur le sol. La construction s'effondra sur le jeune homme qui se protégea tant bien que mal de ses bras. Le gémissement de la goule était maintenant tout proche. Les jambes de Hinata disparurent à travers le soupirail et furent remplacé par le visage inquiet de Sai, une sueur froide perlant sur son front. Sasuke se ressaisit et entreprit de reconstruire leur échafaudage. Il plaçait la dernière caisse lorsque un corps gris et tordu apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sasuke, à la vue du zombie, se figea une seconde. Une terreur son nom lui saisit les entrailles et son cœur cogna avec force dans sa poitrine. Il grimpa avec urgence sur les caisses empilées. Le zombie s'approcha de son pas trainant et déséquilibré. Sasuke attrapa les mains tendu de Sai. La goule n'était plus qu'à un mètre. Sai tira sur les bras de Sasuke avec désespoir, gémissant sous l'effort, les yeux étroitement clos, le visage crispé. Les pieds de Sasuke se décolèrent de l'échafaudage. Il battit l'air et se tordit dans tout les sens. Une main froide agrippa fermement sa jambe. Sasuke poussa une plainte surprise et battit violement du pied, son cœur cognant plus férocement contre sa poitrine. La main décharnée tenait sa cheville avec force et Sasuke sentit quelque chose de pointu tenter de s'enfoncer dans le plastique dur de sa Converse. Sasuke enfonça plusieurs fois violement son pied dans ce qui semblait être la bouche du zombie. Il s'aida de son second pied et frappa la main qui le tenait fermement. Un coup violent envoyé en plein tête fit lâcher prise au zombie qui sembla tomber sous le choc. Sai tira une dernière fois avec violence et Sasuke s'extirpa complètement du trou, envoyant au passage un violent coup de pied pour faire tomber l'échafaudage.

Dans leur fuite, ils crurent entendre le gémissement macabre de la goule les poursuivre.

Ils sortirent de la forêt et progressèrent avec prudence dans la petite ville grise et déserte. Plusieurs corps gisaient sur les routes et les trottoirs. Sasuke se concentra sur le dos de Sai pour ne pas regarder les corps affalés sur le sol. Les voitures carbonisées avaient cessées de générer des flammes et une légère fumée s'élevée de leurs carrosseries.

Brusquement, Sai attrapa Sasuke et le planqua à l'angle d'une rue. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais Sai posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Dos collé au mur, il glissa sa tête vers la rue perpendiculaire à la leur. Sasuke fit de même et stoppa tout mouvement, serrant la main de Hinata légèrement plus fort sous le coup de l'émotion. La jeune fille desserra les lèvres mais Sai plaqua vivement sa main sur sa bouche.

Au bout de la rue de gauche, un zombie progressait lentement vers la rue parallèle à la leur. Sasuke sentit son cœur louper un battement. Sai glissa un doigt entre ses lèvres et le ressortit en le pointant vers le ciel. Sasuke le regarda faire sans comprendre. Sai parut réfléchir, le doigt en l'air, puis les traits de son visage se détendirent et il soupira de soulagement avant de reporter son regard sur la goule.

Le zombie traversa la rue puis disparu. Sai attendit encore cinq bonnes minutes puis repris sa progression, suivi de Sasuke et Hinata.

Sasuke inspecta les alentours, le visage crispé par la concentration. En face d'un bar, il vit quatre motos renversées, mais visiblement en bonne état, les clés sur le contact. Il fit un signe à Sai en lui montrant les motos. Sai fronça les sourcils et fit un vif non de la tête et de la main. Il pointa son doigt à quelques mètres des motos. Sasuke suivit son regard puis le reporta vers Sai. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Sasuke arqua un sourcil, septique. Sai lui sourit et se dirigea vers la vitrine fracassée du magasin de vélo. Il en extirpa deux et grimpa sur le second. Sasuke observa le vélo, incrédule, puis monta à son tour. Hinata sauta joyeusement sur le guidon avec un sourire, heureuse de la situation. Cela faisait longtemps que Sasuke ne l'avait pas emmenée faire un tour en vélo.

Elle s'installa confortablement et Sasuke commença à pédaler, filant dans les rues aux murs gris à la suite de Sai.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

SoapMiso.


	3. Sai, première partie

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Drame, Tragédie, Angst, Horreur, Romance.

Disclamer : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Reviews : _**Kawu93**_ _(au début je l'ai lu « Kayu » [=caillou] ne me hais pas… T.T) oui, il y aura un couple (enfin plus ou moins, yaoi de surcroit !) et __**Eva'tebayo **__(j'avais des difficultés à écrire ton pseudo dans les premiers temps mais maintenant je le connais par cœur !)Je te remercie de toujours être au rendez-vous et te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre (ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs et lectrices, bien évidemment !)_

/ ! \ Violences morales et physique. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.

* * *

Solanum.

_Sai (Première partie)_

**Sasuke Uchiwa – Journal de bord.**

19/09/2010 – 7h19.

Nous avons fui à travers la brume, la vision brouillée et les sens en alerte, avec pour seul son les chaînes de vélos brisant le silence dans les ténèbres environnantes. Hinata a été d'un calme que je ne lui connaissais plus. Je crois qu'elle prend notre fuite comme un jeu ou une banale promenade de santé. Elle semble particulièrement apprécier Sai. Elle n'a pas bronchée lorsqu'il établissait un contact physique avec elle, ni quand il faisait des gestes brusques. Sai… Même s'il nous est d'une grande aide, le danger de sa contamination plane sur nos têtes comme une énorme épée de Damoclès. Dieu seul sait quand ses yeux se videront de toute chaleur et quand son corps pourrira sur place et dégagera une épouvantable odeur de charogne en décomposition. Lorsque ce temps arrivera, à ce moment là, serai-je capable d'appuyer sur la gâchette ?

* * *

Quand les deux vélos filant entre les faubourgs s'approchèrent du village de Charleston, les cris des villageois en panique portés par le vent s'étaient tus depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes déjà.

Après une courte pause silencieuse pour reposer leurs muscles fatigués, Sai et Sasuke avaient fait route sur le village avec dans l'intention de trouver une aide et une protection de la part des autorités locales.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une cinquantaine de mètres d'une vieille ferme, aux abords du village. Pied à terre, les deux garçons scrutèrent silencieusement la baraque aux allures de vieille maison de campagne, entouré d'arbres et de gros rochers grisâtres.

Sasuke prit la parole :

« On pourrait y jeter un œil. »

Sur le visage de Sai transparaissait son anxiété. Les lèvres pincées, les dents serrées, il répondit :

« Je ne sais pas. »

Sasuke l'observa sans comprendre. Qu'avaient-ils à y perdre ?

« S'il y a quelqu'un, on peut demander de l'aide, s'il n'y a personne, on peut prendre ce dont on peut avoir besoin. »

Sasuke observa sa chemise à manche courte et la jupe coute à motifs écossais de Hinata et se dit que trouver des vêtements chauds ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Sai tourna son visage vers lui et marmonna :

« Et s'il y a des zombies ? »

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Une goutte de sueur glacée lui parcourut l'échine, sillonnant entre ses omoplates et le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour stopper sa course au creux de ses reins. Il déglutit faiblement. Sur son perchoir, Hinata battit joyeusement l'air de ses pieds, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis, s'impatientant, elle se tourna vers Sasuke et geignit d'impatiente en battant plus fortement des jambes. Sasuke stabilisa le vélo avec difficulté et dit finalement :

« On jette un œil ? »

Sai réfléchit, les yeux fixés sur la grande maison, et marmonna entre ses lèvres serrées : « Si seulement on avait des jumelles… »

Puis après un moment de silence, il parla d'une voix déterminé :

« On jette un œil. »

Les deux garçons remontèrent sur leurs bécanes et roulèrent en direction de la grande ferme. Ils parcoururent les cinquante mètres les séparant de la baraque et déposèrent leurs vélos contre la barrière qu'ils enjambèrent.

« Reste prudent, on sait jamais. »

Sasuke acquiesça. Il emprisonna plus fermement la main de Hinata dans la sienne. La jeune fille marchait à sa suite en trainant les pieds, boudant, déçue de ne plus faire de vélo. Les garçons progressèrent avec prudence. Sai avait posé une main sur sa ceinture où était glissé le Colt Cobra que Sasuke lui avait rendu. Le garçon desserra les dents :

« Si on pouvait trouver des provisions ou des vêtements chauds ce serait déjà bien. »

Sasuke lui répondit, les sens en alerte :

« Ou des armes. C'est une ferme, on doit aisément pouvoir y trouver une carabine ou un fusil de chas-… »

Une détonation fit voler en éclat le silence environnant. Sasuke jura avoir senti quelque chose de bouillant lui frôler l'oreille gauche à une allure folle. Les deux garçons se baissèrent instinctivement alors que deux autres coups de feu résonnèrent dans l'air. Sasuke dû tirer sur le bras de Hinata pour la forcer à s'accroupir. Sai hurla :

« On bouge ! »

Il s'élança, tête baissée, en direction de deux rochers sur le bord de la route, surplombé d'une grosse croix de pierre. Sasuke courut à son tour, une main appuyée sur le crâne de Hinata pour la forcer à rester tête baissée. La jeune fille avait les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas la tournure des évènements. Une balle de fusil passa juste au dessus de la tête de Sai, faisant voler en éclat un morceau de la barrière. Des morceaux de bois sautèrent en l'air. Le cœur de Sasuke martela sa poitrine comme s'il comptait s'en extirper. Sai se redressa et sprinta vers les deux énormes cailloux, il sauta par-dessus la barrière et disparu d'un bond derrière les rochers. La tâche se révéla plus compliqué pour Sasuke qui trainait à sa suite Hinata. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la barrière, Sai sorti de derrière les rochers et tendit ses bras en direction de Sasuke. Le jeune homme tira vivement sur le bras de Hinata qui se retrouva à sa hauteur. Il lâcha sa main et agrippa son chemisier au niveau de la nuque. Sa deuxième main se glissa sous les fesses de la jeune fille et il mit toutes ses forces pour lancer sa cousine qui s'envola en poussant un cri de terreur. Ses bras s'agitèrent dans les airs. Sai, le visage concentré, la réceptionna avec difficulté et vacilla avant de tomber sur le cul, raclant le sol sur un mètre, la jeune fille dans les bras. Sasuke bondit par-dessus la rambarde de bois et attrapa au passage le col de Sai, toujours à terre, sonné. Il le tira derrière les rochers où il dû maintenir Hinata, encore sous le choc de son bond de trois mètres. Les coups de feu finir par s'arrêter et Sai poussa un profond soupir, une main sur le cœur.

« Je crois qu'on avait pas envisagé cette autre possibilité. »

Sasuke soupira à son tour et appuya mollement son dos contre le rocher, Hinata à bout de bras, occupé à arracher de l'herbe, le regard vide. Sasuke tourna les yeux vers Sai et scruta son visage. Il le connaissait depuis quelques heures à peine et il leur avait déjà sauvé trois fois la vie.

Sai repris lentement son souffle, sourcil froncé, tête basse, les yeux rivés sur une pierre. Puis murmura :

« En tout cas, ça signifie qu'il y a eu une attaque ici aussi. »

Sasuke s'indigna :

« Mais on ressemble pas à des zombies, merde !

-Eux, ne le savent pas. Tout ce qu'ils ont vu, c'était des humains bizarres les agresser. Ils ne soupçonnent surement même pas l'existence des zombies. L'attaque a dû les rendre paranos. »

Sai releva la tête, puis jeta un œil du coté de la ferme.

« En tout cas, il va falloir abandonner les vélos…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne crois pas que le tireur nous laissera les récupérer sagement. A mon avis, il doit observer les environs dans le but de nous trouer la peau si on recroise son viseur. »

Les trois adolescents parcourent le dernier kilomètre les séparant du village à pied. Progressant prudemment mais rapidement. Avant d'entrer dans le village, Sai réitéra l'étrange geste qu'il avait eu une demi-heure auparavant, il mouilla son doigt et le pointa vers le ciel. Ceci fait, il fit signe au deux autres de marcher en silence.

« Maintenant, on sait que le village a été attaqué. Il est donc possible que certains mort-vivants soient encore dans le coin. »

Sasuke acquiesça. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en scrutant les alentours. Hinata trottinant tranquillement à leur côté. Au coin d'une rue Sai se figea. Il s'accola au mur de brique rouge, puis jeta un œil à la rue adjacente. De toute évidence, la voie était libre puisqu'il reprit la progression avec prudence. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, Sai leva le bras en signe d'arrêt. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et chuchota :

« Je vais jeter un œil dans les environs, restez là et ne bougez pas. »

Sasuke déglutit difficilement et acquiesça. Sai sortit son Colt et le tient à deux mains. Il disparu au coin d'une rue et Sasuke commença à sentir un vent de panique lui compresser les entrailles. Il se sentait nu et vulnérable sans armes. Trois bonnes minutes passèrent et Sai n'était toujours pas revenu. Sasuke senti son cœur cogner douloureusement contre ses flancs. Hinata, prise d'ennui, s'était accroupie et dessinait sur le sol de grandes arabesques imaginaires avec un bâton. La respiration de Sasuke s'était faite plus lente et difficile, manquant d'air, il sentit la crise d'angoisse arriver. Mais Sai réapparu au bout de la rue en levant le pouce dans leur direction. Un trop plein d'air franchit les lèvres de Sasuke qui aspira de grandes goulées d'air avec soulagement.

Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, Sai murmura :

« Rien dans les parages. J'ai fait le tour du pâté de maison, rien à l'horizon. J'ai repéré une boutique d'armes et une superette. On prend tout ce qui nous est utile et on dégage. »

Sasuke hocha la tête, reprenant discrètement son souffle. Mais pas assez discrètement pour que Sai ne le remarque pas. Il lui fit un sourire coquin.

« T'as eu les boules ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas et attrapa fermement la main de Hinata qui poussa un gémissement. Il crut entendre Sai laisser échapper un léger rire, mais ne se retourna pas.

Dans un magasin de fourniture scolaire, ils prirent trois sacs qu'ils se mirent sur le dos. Sasuke en avait prit un noir simple prévu pour faire de la randonnée et Sai un à treillis militaire de la marque EASTPAK. Hinata avait essayé tous les sacs avec un sourire joyeux. Sasuke, exaspéré, l'avait tiré de force hors du magasin au moment où elle mettait sur son dos un sac bleu en forme de petit monstre au regard mutin. Dans la bouche du sac-monstre, ils glissèrent autant de nourriture que le sac pouvait en contenir. Sasuke et Sai remplirent les leurs de conserves et d'ustensiles.

« Là ! La prochaine ville est assez loin, et si elle a été attaquée elle aussi, ça pourra nous être grandement utile. »

Sai désigna la vitrine fracassée d'un magasin d'équipement de camping. Ils y trouvèrent un stock de couteaux suisses et en emportèrent cinq chacun. Sasuke s'arrêta devant les étalages de tentes. Sai posa une main sur son épaule.

« Laisse tomber les tentes, trop encombrant. J'ai vu des sacs de couchages par-là. »

Sai glissa un sac de couchage de couleur noir sous les brettelles de son sac militaire et Sasuke en mit deux qu'il attacha à son sac avec des lanières. Avant de partir, Sai mit la main sur un réchaud. Le manque de place dans leurs sacs les força à se séparer de quelques conserves. Les deux garçons rejoignirent Hinata qui les attendait bien sagement devant une épicerie en grignotant un trognon de pomme.

« Reste plus que les armes. »

Sasuke suivi Sai. Alors qu'il marchait à sa suite, quelque chose de mou le fit trébucher. Sasuke se rattrapa tant bien que mal au dos de Sai et jeta un regard mauvais à la petite chose noire et difforme qui avait failli le faire tomber. Un haut de cœur lui monta à la gorge quand il vit que la chose noire et difforme n'était autre qu'un gros chat partiellement dévoré. Un œil était sorti de son orbite et l'autre manqué. Sa fourrure était tachée d'un liquide gluant et écœurant et un flot de boyaux s'était déversé sur le trottoir. A la vue du chat éventré, Hinata poussa un cri perçant qui déchira l'air et se répercuta sur les murs aux briques rouges du village. Un écho sonore résonna à travers toute la ville. Sai pâlit. Plus rien ne bougeait. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le village, lourd et menaçant.

Un gémissement macabre s'éleva au coin d'une rue.

Sai tira sur la manche de Sasuke.

« On dégage ! »

Une dizaine d'autres plaintes morbides répondirent à la première. Sasuke eu l'impression que son cœur allé déchirer sa poitrine. Il sprinta dans les rues de Charleston, sillonnant entre les murs de briques rouges, essayant de ne pas perdre Sai du regard. Le garçon était incroyablement rapide malgré sa petite taille et son aspect fragile. En tournant au coin d'une rue, il percuta Sai de plein fouet. Le garçon s'était stoppé et avait les yeux rivé sur une centaine de corps lents et tordus qui avançaient dans leur direction. Le vent tourna et porta les longues plaintes macabres des morts jusque dans leurs oreilles, suivit d'une épouvantable odeur de cadavre.

Sasuke tenta de rebrousser chemin pour échapper à la vue des mort-vivant affamés, mais Sai l'en empêcha en saisissant sa chemise.

« Non ! C'est trop tard ! Suis-moi ! »

Il s'élança sur la rue face aux zombies et la dévala en quelques secondes. Sai tourna brusquement sur la droite, Sasuke sur les talons. Ils sprintèrent encore une centaine de mètre quand Sai attrapa vivement le col de la chemise de Sasuke pour le faire passer à travers une haute clôture à fins barreaux.

Sasuke se stoppa à quelques mètres de Sai et scruta les environs. Le brouillard environnant se dissipa pour laisser place à de hautes pierres dressées à la verticale. Sasuke tourna sur lui-même. Des croix et des caveaux…

Un cimetière.

Sai s'assit tranquillement sur l'herbe verdoyante, s'adossant à une pierre tombale. Sasuke le regarda faire, sans voix. La terreur sourde qui lui entravait la parole le pétrifia sur place. Ses yeux passèrent vivement sur les différentes sépultures du cimetière. Son souffle commença à se faire difficile.

Sai remit un doigt dans sa bouche avant de le lever, puis tapota le sol près de lui.

« Assis-toi. »

Sasuke reporta ses yeux sur lui, bouche bée. Puis obtempéra avec lenteur. Il posa ses fesses sur l'herbe humide du cimetière et murmura :

« Sai… qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-On attend.

-… C'est un cimetière…

-Je sais. »

Le garçon lui sourit puis sorti de son sac une boîte de conserve remplis de rondelles d'ananas. Il l'ouvrit et en proposa à Sasuke qui ne fit aucun mouvement.

« Les morts se lèvent et marchent et toi tu nous emmènes dans un cimetière…

-C'est un lieu sûr.

-On a des morts sous nos pieds…

-Et ils sont morts. Et même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ils sont dans des boîtes fermées avec six mètres de terre sur la gueule. On ne risque rien.

-Les zombies sortent de terre.

-Seulement dans les films d'horreur. C'est un vieux cliché hollywoodien. Les cimetières font de très bons refuges temporaires. Les zombies dévorent tout ce qui est vivant et donc sont attirés par ce qui est vivant. Les cimetières sont des lieux qui puent la mort, les zombies ne s'y intéressent pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, le vent et avec nous, j'ai vérifié. Et il est scientifiquement impossible de sortir de son cercueil une fois enterré. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les corps sont enterrés à un minimum de six mètres de profondeur. »

Sai avait débité sa phrase avec calme et sagesse en plantant son couteau suisse dans une rondelle d'ananas. Sasuke le fixa un long moment puis sorti à son tour un couteau avec lequel il piqua plusieurs ananas. Il en tendit une à Hinata qui la renifla puis la porta à sa bouche.

« Comment tu sais tout ces trucs ? »

Sai avala son ananas et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche avant de répondre.

« Hm, je te l'ai dit. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai lu des livres qui parlaient de l'attitude à adopter en cas d'attaques zombies.

-Mais tu n'en a jamais vu avant ?

-Non.

-Et tu t'es préparé depuis longtemps à ce genre d'attaque ?

-Non. Je n'étais pas préparé du tout. Je savais que les zombies existaient mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'un jour j'en verrais pour de vrai. J'ai juste acheté une arme et j'ai prit des cours de tir mais je ne me serais jamais douté qu'un truc comme ça m'arriverais. Je pensais que cette arme ne servirait qu'à effrayer les voleurs… »

Sai porta une main à sa poitrine et massa la peau à travers le tissu en grimaçant. Il baissa la tête et murmura :

« C'était il y a maintenant trois heures… »

Sasuke devina qu'il parlait de sa morsure. Il scruta le visage de Sai avec compassion. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis peu de temps mais il commençait à vraiment l'apprécier. Sasuke posa la question qui lui torturée les lèvres :

« Il y a un remède ? »

Sai releva la tête vers lui, la main toujours posé sur sa poitrine. Il le scruta d'un regard surpris.

« Non. Quand un sujet est contaminé par le solanum, c'est fini.

-Le quoi ?

-C'est le nom du virus de la zombification. Le solanum. C'est comme ça que le scientifique qui l'a découvert a baptisé le virus. »

Sasuke scruta les yeux de Sai.

« Personne ne sait pourquoi d'ailleurs…

-Tu es calme…

-Hm… je crois que je ne réalise pas encore tout à fait… »

Sasuke baissa la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Sai face à son inéluctable mort. Une autre question vint lui chatouiller le palais et il releva la tête.

« Ça prend combien de temps ?

-Avant de devenir un zombie ?

-Hn.

-Vingt-trois heures. D'abord tu as de la fièvre et des nausées. Et puis cette fièvre empire et tu commences à perdre la boule. Ton corps perd de sa motricité et tu plonges dans un profond coma de quatre heures, et après ça, c'est l'arrêt cardiaque. Et une heure plus tard, la réanimation. Et la seule façon de tuer un zombie, c'est de réduire son cerveau en bouilli. »

Sai frissonna, un rictus de dégout au coin des lèvres. Il poussa un soupir puis ferma les yeux. Sasuke arracha une touffe d'herbe puis releva la tête vers le ciel.

« Les voix se sont tues…

-Hm… ils ont perdu notre trace. »

Sasuke jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Sai. Le garçon l'éclaira :

« Lorsqu'ils repèrent un être vivant, les zombies se mettent à gémir, c'est instinctif, personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi. En tout cas, ce gémissement rameute tout les autres et même si tu tues le premier zombie, une centaine d'autres peuvent venir à sa suite. Ils ont une super audition et peuvent entendre un son de très loin.

-C'est pour ça, que tu ne voulais pas partir en moto.

-Oui. Le bruit les aurait tous rameuté. Une moto est très pratique pour échapper aux zombies si tu te retrouve encerclé. Mais si tu n'es pas repéré, le vélo et un moyen de locomotion assez discret pour te faire sortir de la ville sans problème. Pas la peine de rameuter le quartier à ta suite juste pour te la péter sur une grosse bécane. »

Sasuke approuva de la tête. Sai poussa un soupir en murmurant que _prudence était mère de sureté._ Hinata poussa une petite plainte d'ennui et Sasuke lui tendit une autre rondelle d'ananas.

« Dis Sai ?

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as sauvés, Hinata et moi ? Je veux dire… tu aurais pu laisser ce zombie la mordre… »

Sai eu un petit rire et s'exclama :

« Ça me fait penser que je ne connais même pas vos noms ! »

Le jeune homme lança un regard amusé à Sasuke qui marmonna faiblement :

« Sasuke…

-Et Hinata, si j'ai bien entendu. Enchanté ! Moi c'est Sai ! »

Il eut un autre rire léger. Clair et limpide. D'une candeur que Sasuke fut étonnait d'entendre sortir de sa gorge. Il reporta ses yeux sur le sol et coupa faiblement le rire de Sai.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Sai arrêta son rire et fixa ses iris dans celles de Sasuke. Il leva les yeux au ciel et parut réfléchir.

« Hm… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit sur le coup. J'ai agis. Et puis, peut être que je vous trouvez mignon tout les deux. »

Sasuke releva les yeux pour voir Sai lui faire un clin d'œil malicieux. Sai s'allongea sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Une rougeur candide s'étala sur les joues de Sasuke. Sai était vraiment un garçon bizarre. Malgré son aptitude masculine et virile, il gardait en lui une touche de féminité qui lui donnait un charme particulier. Un coup de vent frais leur ébouriffa les cheveux. Sai se redressa et porta un doigt à sa bouche avant de le pointer en l'air. Sasuke ne tint plus.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Pour le vent. Les zombies ont un très bon odorat, alors je vérifie que le vent ne trahisse pas notre position. »

Sasuke secoua la tête, puis il se souvint d'une question qu'il n'avait pas encore posée.

« D'où vient le solanum ? »

Le visage de Sai se crispa en une expression sérieuse. Il fixa Sasuke dans le blanc des yeux.

« Personne ne sait.

- Le solanum… ce n'est pas une variété de fleur ?

-Si, mais ça n'a pas de rapport. Je te l'ai dit, personne n'a jamais su pourquoi Jan Vanderhanven, le scientifique qui a baptisé le virus, a utilisé le nom « solanum ».

-Et… tu m'as dit que tu avais trouvé des preuves sur l'existence des zombies, non ?

-Hum hum.

-Quel genre de preuves ?

-Tout un tas. Ça va d'un vase de l'Egypte ancienne à des données militaires, des rapports de police et des journaux intimes de personnes qui ont survécu à une attaque.

-Il y a déjà eu des attaques dans ce genre là !

-Oh oui ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Il y en a depuis des siècles et des siècles.

-Alors pourquoi personne ne le sait ! Pourquoi les gens qui ont survécu ne racontent t-ils pas ce qu'ils ont vu !

-Qui les croirait ? »

Sasuke se tus. C'est vrai. Lui-même n'avait pas cru Sai alors qu'il venait d'en voir juste sous ces yeux.

« Et puis, la plupart on fini en prison pour meurtre.

-Pour meurtre !

-Oui. Les policiers qui ne sont pas au courant de l'existence des zombies croient que le type, qui a en vérité chèrement défendu sa peau, a assassiné un pauvre gars innocent. Et il se retrouve en taule pour meurtre. Et ceux au courant ne disent rien parce que c'est un bon moyen de se débarrasser de ceux qui savent. Les types sont passés pour fou à lier et finissent en asile psychiatrique, shooté aux médocs.

-Mais pourquoi !

-Le solanum est un virus secret défense. Et un secret bien gardé ! Crois-moi ! Tu en lis tout les jours des attaques de zombies dans le journal, seulement tu ne sais pas les voir. Au lieu de mettre « Attaque de zombies », ils écrivent : « Mouvement d'hystérie collective » ou « Guerre de gangs » ou encore « Soulèvement violent de jeunes des cités ». Tout est bon pour ne pas dire la vérité. Ceux qui savent se taisent parce qu'ils ont peur des représailles. »

Sai se rallongea en terminant sa phrase d'un haussement d'épaule : _C'est comme ça…_

Ils restèrent dans le cimetière pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Puis Sai proposa de retourner au magasin d'armes. Sasuke repris la main de Hinata qui dodelinait de la tête et repassa entre les barreaux de la clôture.

Les deux garçons progressèrent prudemment, vérifiant chaque coin de rue. Maintenant, ils étaient sûrs que la ville regorgée de zombies. A l'angle de la rue menant au magasin d'armes, Sai passa la tête et stoppa tout mouvement, levant un bras qui percuta Sasuke à la poitrine.

Au milieu de la rue, devant le magasin d'armes, une goule était immobile, ses yeux vident dirigé devant elle, sur la vitrine d'un magasin de cosmétiques. Sasuke murmura près de l'oreille de Sai :

« La merde… Tu ne peux pas lui tirer une balle dans la tête ? »

Sai répondit en chuchotant sans quitter le zombie des yeux.

« Non. A cette distance je ne l'aurais pas.

-Tu as bien dit que tu t'étais entrainé au tir !

-Oui, mais je n'ai qu'un revolver et touché une cible aussi petite que la tête d'un zombie avec ce genre d'arme est aussi facile que de toucher une noisette à cinq cent mètres avec un lance-pierre. Si je le loupe, le bruit l'alertera et il rameutera les autres avec son gémissement et je ne vois aucune moto qui nous permettrait de filer rapidement. Ensuite, si par une chance incroyable et inopinée je venais à lui exploser la cervelle, le bruit du coup de feu rameuterai les autres et, encore une fois, on serait dans une belle merde. Pas la peine de prendre ce risque. »

Sai observa une dernière fois le magasin d'armes et soupira.

« Dommage… »

Puis il désigna une rue à Sasuke, parallèle à celle du zombie et du magasin d'armes.

« Allez, on dégage. »

Les deux garçons reprirent la route, tirant Hinata à leur suite, en direction de la prochaine ville.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Vous n'avez tout de même pas crus qu'ils trouveraient des armes si facilement...

SoapMiso.


	4. Sai, seconde partie

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Drame, Tragédie, Angst, Horreur.

Disclamer : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Reviews : _**Dark-lee **__: Je peux comprendre que le pavé t'est rebutée. Moi-même je n'aime pas les gros pavé qui pète les yeux, j'ai essayé de le couper pour qu'il soit plus simple à lire, mais ça ne me plaisait pas, ça enlevé le côté « carnet ». Mon seul conseil est : essaye de le lire en inversé (tu peux faire ça en cliquant sur « Dark » en haut à droite) ou tout simplement avec la lumière allumé. _

_**Kawu93 **__: Rââââh, la question qui tue tout ! Eh bien, je ne l'attendais pas spécialement pour te dire. Et je n'ai pas très envie d'y répondre non plus (je vais juste vous foutre la frousse). Mais comme ce n'est pas poli, je vais le faire quand même. Les faits que je décris à travers la bouche de Sai sont des faits que j'ai lus, écrit noir sur blanc. Après, contrairement à Sai, je ne suis pas allé les vérifier (ce qui ne serait, je crois, pas possible, je me vois mal allé inspecter des rapports militaires) mais l'auteur du livre que j'ai lu, serait, selon lui, allait vérifier tout ça. Bon, je reste septique, la presse à bien fait croire au peuple français pendant la première Guerre Mondiale que les balles allemandes passaient à travers les corps des soldats français en les chatouillant. Comme quoi, avec des soit disant preuve, on peut faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Mais je dois avouer que ce livre qui ressemble au premier abord à une blague, est très bien écrit. Et surtout, que tous les faits se tiennent et sont parfaitement logique. Effrayant je dois dire. Je t'avoue en avoir même fait des cauchemars. Alors à la question : crois-tu aux zombies ? Je réponds que je préfère ne pas y croire._

_**Malila**__ : Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! Sai n'est pas « une travestie », c'est un transsexuel ! Et j'aimerais que PERSONNE ne CONFONDENT parce que c'est un sujet qui me tient A CŒUR. Confondre un transsexuel et un travestie, c'est comme confondre punk avec un bouddhiste, ça n'a rien à voir ! Punk, c'est une façon de s'habiller et bouddhiste, c'est une foi. Travestie, c'est une façon de s'habiller et transsexuel, c'est une foi. Un ou une travestie c'est un homme qui s'habille avec des vêtements de femme ou une femme qui s'habille comme un homme (quoique le terme soit injustement employé uniquement pour les hommes). Un transsexuel ou une transsexuelle, c'est un homme qui est né dans un corps de femme ou une femme qui est née dans un corps d'homme. Les transsexuel(le)s ont la foi de leur identité, qu'ils aient un corps d'homme ou de femme, leur sexe n'est pas basé sur le corps mais sur le mental. Si une personne née femme se sent homme dans sa conscience, dans son mode de pensé, dans sa vie et dans son âme, et si cette personne a dans l'intention de suivre une démarche hormonal et subir des opérations, alors se sont des transsexuel. C'est le cas de Sai dans cette fic. Donc à ne pas confondre, ce n'est pas une femme qui s'habille comme un homme, c'est un homme qui est enfermé dans un corps de femme et qui compte suivre des démarches pour changer ça. C'est-à-dire : ablation de la poitrine, de l'utérus et reconstruction génitale. Dans ma fic, Sai n'en est pas à ce stade. Les démarche, rien que pour le traitement hormonal, sont extrêmement compliqué et peuvent prendre des années. Sa « voix de gamin forcée » signifie que Sai ne prend pas d'hormone et donc qu'il n'a pas commencé d'injections de testostérone, par conséquent, sa voix n'a pas mué et a gardé le timbre aigu de sa condition physique. Donc vraiment, ne confondez pas, parce que les confondre avec des travestie est une profonde insulte pour la communauté transsexuelle. __**Malila**__, ce pavé n'était pas spécialement à ton égard, mais pour toutes les personnes qui ne savaient pas faire la différence entre travestie et transsexuel. Tu as juste été la première à faire l'erreur. Pour répondre à ta review, oui la fic est fini (dans ma tête) mais je n'ai pas écrit tout les chapitres non, j'ai juste la totalité des évènements dans le crâne. Et effectivement mon Sasuke est plus bavard et sympathique que dans le manga (c'est pas plus mal). Et pour finir : hein que oui il est cool mon Sai ! Je l'aime ! C'est mon préféré ! Et non, je ne te dirais pas s'il va mourir ou non, je ne vais quand même pas gâcher la surprise. )_

_**Eva'tebayo **__: Non, effectivement, c'est juste les premiers marquages qui sont compliqué ! Resident Evil ! Une histoire de zombies ! Etonnant ! Pourquoi « presque » dommage ! Mais pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ! Il est génial ! C'est mon Sai T_T ! Si tu ne l'aime pas dans le manga avoue que dans ma fic tu l'aimes ! Allez dis-le que tu l'aimes ! Dis-le ! DIS-LE ! Bien. Suite à ce débordement, je réponds en vitesse à ta dernière question (en même temps qu'à celle de __**Milianneloke**__) : oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, Naruto arrive (bon pas maintenant mais il arrive, le prochain qui me demande « C'est quand que Naruto arrive ? » je l'envoi se faire foutre (nan mais c'est vrai quoi,posez pas la question ! Vous verrez !)). L'histoire prend son temps. N'accélérons pas les choses. (Désolé mais j'ADORE Sai alors je ne SUPPORTE PAS qu'on me dise qu'on ne l'aime pas. Je suis très tolérant, vraiment, mais là c'est pas possible… XD)_

_**ContreInverse**__ : Bon, je sais que tu m'as posé trois mille questions mais je réponds qu'à une (parce que les autres auront leurs réponses dans l'histoire en temps et en heure). Tu dis avoir repéré une incohérence, je dis : tant mieux t'as pas vu les trente six autres ! Mon histoire est BOURREE d'incohérences ! Tu n'as pas vu la plus grosse mais tu as vu la plus facile à repérer ! Et bien : pourquoi Sasuke et Hinata son fringués alors qu'au début de l'histoire ils étaient censé dormir ? Tout simple : j'avais pas envie de faire crapahuter partout Sasuke et Hinata en pyjama. xD Alors pour ceux qui veulent quand même une explication : on va dire qu'Hinata avait fait une crise et voulait pas enlever ses fringues de la veille (la crado) et Sasuke c'est endormi en lisant un bouquin (de poésies) et il s'est endormi cash sans enlever ses fringues (voilà !)._

_Bonne lecture._

/ ! \ Violences morales et physique. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.

* * *

Solanum.

_Sai (Deuxième partie)_

**Sasuke Uchiwa – Journal de bord.**

19/09/2010 – 9h22.

La route à était longue jusqu'au prochain village. En arrivant, plusieurs zombies nous ont attaqués. Ma frayeur n'a pas été de les voir, ni de les entendre ou de les sentir, non, ma frayeur a été de constater que je commençais à m'habituer à eux comme à une présence faisant partie de mon quotidien. La ville déserte ne nous a offert aucun refuge, aucuns corps ne gisaient sur les trottoirs, Sai en a conclut que l'attaque avait eu lieu bien avant celle de notre ville et que les morts s'étaient déjà relevés, aussi, nous ne nous y sommes pas attardés. Hinata s'accommode de plus en plus à la présence de Sai. Un peu trop. Et mon cœur se serre à l'idée de son départ imminent. Il se serre bien plus encore à l'idée que ce sera à moi de presser la détente. Pourrai-je tirer sur Sai le moment venu ? En aurai-je seulement le courage ?

Que l'on me pardonne…

* * *

Sasuke regardait les quinze zombies progresser vers lui avec lenteur. Un pas toutes les secondes et demies. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Une goutte de sueur glacée descendit sur son flan gauche et fut aspiré par le tissu de son jean. Le vent tourna et amena jusqu'à ses oreilles le gémissement atroce des zombies, se répercutant contre la face rocheuse de la muraille de pierre située à sa droite.

Un des morts tendit brusquement son bras vers lui avec un gémissement rauque, faisant sursauter Sasuke qui sentit son cœur rater un battement. Puis un second. Le zombie manqua de tomber à terre, déstabilisé. Sai avait raison quand il disait que les goules évaluaient mal les distances. Il se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètres des monstres. Il aurait pu tourner les talons et prendre la fuite, mais il n'en fit rien.

L'odeur de charogne commençait à devenir insupportable et il crut qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Les zombies continuaient leur progression. Toujours plus proche. Leurs gémissements se répercutant en échos dans son crâne, à un tel point qu'il crut qu'il allait en devenir fou. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique_ ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, un grondement retentit dans la vallée et un éboulement fit s'écrouler une quantité incroyable d'énormes pierres sur le crâne des zombies.

Les rochers percutèrent les goules avec un bruit sec d'os brisés et de chair écrabouillée.

Sasuke leva la tête vers la source de l'éboulement et lança un regard noir à Sai qui l'observait du haut de la paroi rocheuse, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Sasuke croisa les bras sur son torse et tourna la tête sur le côté avant de crier à l'adresse du garçon :

« T'en as mis du temps ! »

Sai descendit en glissant le long de la paroi et atterrit sur l'éboulement. Sous ses pieds, les zombies avaient cessé leurs plaintes morbides et leurs mouvements désordonné. Sai sourit.

« T'as eu peur ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas et releva la tête vers sa cousine qui jetait de petits cailloux du haut de la paroi rocheuse sur ce qui avait été des zombies. Sai rigola en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, l'effort pour avoir poussé ses lourdes pierres ayant été rude. De la sueur et de la crasse recouvrait ses bras, son cou et son visage.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, mais quelque chose lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Sai avait retiré son blouson et ne portait plus qu'un débardeur blanc. Penché en avant, le tissu s'était détendu et laissait voir deux rondeurs au niveau de la poitrine. Sai remarqua son regard et se redressa vivement en se détournant, gêné et honteux. Sasuke détourna le regard et tenta d'oublier. Sur l'un d'eux, il avait remarqué une énorme contusion violette.

Sasuke murmura :

« Tu devrais soigner ta blessure. »

Sai lui répondit en ramassant son blouson qu'il enfila :

« Inutile. C'est déjà cicatrisé. Les zones infectées par le solanum guérissent en à peine une heure.

-Tu as des bleus. »

Sai tira sur sa fermeture éclair.

« Je sais… »

Le jeune homme se rassit, le visage troublé. Une expression de peur et d'angoisse mal dissimulé sur son visage. Sasuke reporta malgré tout ses yeux sur Sai et maugréa, pour changer d'ambiance :

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui joue l'appât ? »

Question à laquelle Sai se fit une joie de répondre.

« Parce que j'ai plus de force physique que toi. Et ça, même si tu es trop fier pour l'avouer. »

Sasuke détourna le regard, dégouté. Lorsque Sai avait repéré les zombies et avait élaboré ce plan, les garçons avaient dû faire un test pour savoir qui jouerait le rôle de l'appât, puisqu'il n'était pas question d'utiliser Hinata, trop imprévisible. Le test avait consisté à soulever de simples rochers, celui qui le soulèverait avec le plus de facilité serait celui qui ferait tomber les lourdes pierres sur les têtes des morts-vivants. Sasuke avait été choqué de voir la facilité avec laquelle Sai avait soulevé son caillou, alors que lui-même avait eu plus de mal. Son humiliation avait été plus intense encore du fait que Sai présenté tout les symptômes d'une vilaine fièvre. Le jeune homme avait, pour se rassurer, élaboré l'idée que la force physique de Sai était dû à sa lente transformation en zombie.

Sasuke jeta un œil à Sai, mauvais, et marmonna, dédaigneux :

« Tu ferais mieux de descendre de là. On sait jamais. »

Sai sauta à terre et demanda :

« On sait pas quoi ?

-Les zombies pourraient soulever les pierres et t'attaquer.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise.

-Ils ont plus de force physique que les humains normaux.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Sai, l'un d'entre à failli me broyer la jambe.

-C'est parce que, contrairement aux humains qui ressentent la douleur, les zombies ne subissent pas de crampes ou de douleurs musculaires. Ils ont autant de force que lorsqu'ils étaient humains, mais cette force est utilisé au maximum en permanence alors ils te semblent plus fort. En réalité, ils ont juste la force d'un être humain moyen particulièrement motivé. »

Sai s'assit sur un des rochers de l'éboulement.

« Et en principe, quand un humain attrape quelqu'un, il n'y met pas toute se force. Les zombies si, puisqu'ils ne la contrôlent pas. C'est exactement la même chose avec leur ouïe et leur odorat, elles sont poussées à leur maximum. Tu sais que j'ai lu que les êtres humains n'utilisaient en vérité que 5% de leurs capacités ? Imagine qu'elles soient utilisées à 100%. »

Hinata frappa le sol de ses pieds en geignant. Sasuke se plaça sous la jeune fille et tendit les bras vers elle. Hinata s'assit au sol et se lassa glisser jusque dans les bras de Sasuke. Elle se débattit pour quitter son étreinte et se dirigea vers Sai à côté de qui elle s'assit. La jeune fille retira son sac-monstre de son dos et l'ouvrit avec difficulté. Ceci fait, elle en sortit une pomme verte qu'elle tendit au garçon. Sai la prit en la remerciant et croqua dans la chair tendre du fruit.

Sasuke regarda la jeune fille lui sourire et refuser d'un mouvement de tête le morceau de pomme que Sai lui tendait avant de sortir un second fruit qu'elle porta à sa bouche avec un sourire complice pour le garçon. Sasuke refoula un sentiment amer. Hinata s'était vraiment attachée au jeune homme. Peut être qu'en d'autre circonstance Sasuke en aurait été heureux pour elle. Mais cet attachement lui rappelait avec amertume que la présence de Sai à leur côté était éphémère. Le garçon, contaminé, n'avait en réalité plus que douze heures à vivre. Même s'il ne comptait pas les heures de coma, ce temps qui lui resté était ridiculement court. Et Sasuke savait qu'en réalité, il en avait bien moins, le garçon refuserait d'atteindre un stade trop avancé dans sa transformation. Son index se crispa. Un rayon de soleil se refléta sur le Colt Cobra coincé à la ceinture de Sai et Sasuke sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Qu'allaient-ils faire sans Sai ? Qu'allait-_il _faire ?

« Tu devrais t'assoir Sasuke. Ça fait deux heures qu'on marche.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Comme tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après. »

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir. Le prenait-il pour un gamin ? Sai finit sa pomme et jeta le trognon sur le bord du chemin. Hinata l'imita et lança son fruit presque intact. Le silence régna entre les trois adolescents. Sasuke, resté debout, sentit une légère fatigue l'assaillir, mais sa fierté l'obligea à ne pas s'assoir avec Sai et Hinata. Il jeta un regard en coin au jeune homme. Sai avait les yeux fixé sur la route, sourcils froncés, plongeait dans ses pensées. Il finit par relever la tête et murmura :

« Sasuke, assied-toi s'il te plait, j'aimerai te parler. »

Sasuke failli refuser, mais le ton de Sai était trop sérieux pour qu'il se permette de jouer les arrogants. Il décroisa les bras et s'installa au côté de Sai. Celui-ci releva la tête et dit sans le regarder :

« Quand vous arriverez à la prochaine ville, si tu sens qu'il n'y a pas de trop grands dangers, trouve une pharmacie. Ça vous sera surement utile. Et, si tu trouves, des jumelles aussi. On a prit un risque tout à l'heure. Les zombies auraient pu nous voir. On a eu de la chance. »

Sasuke ne dit rien et se remémora la scène.

_Ils avaient quitté la dernière ville depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Le soleil s'était levé tôt et déjà il leur brûlait la peau. Les trois adolescents marchaient sur une route de terre. Hinata avait lâché la main de Sasuke et gambadait joyeusement dans l'herbe bordant le chemin. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas sur leur garde. Sai proposa de couper à travers les collines, pour arriver plus vite au prochain village. Ils étaient en train de grimper une colline lorsque Sai se coucha brusquement à terre. Sasuke eu le reflex de s'allonger sur le sol lui aussi, saisissant brusquement Hinata par les vêtements pour qu'elle se couche à terre. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'émettre un son, il plaqua une main sale sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme avait légèrement relevé la tête. En bas de la colline, à une trentaine de mètres, une quinzaine de zombies immobiles étaient dispersés sur un rayon de dix ou vingt mètres. Sai murmura, horrifié :_

_« M-merde… putain… »_

_Sasuke sentit son cœur s'accélérer et la peur s'insinuer dans son cerveau. Il contracta violement sa main sur la bouche de Hinata qui, mécontente d'être retenu à terre, commencé à geindre et à se débattre. Sai porta un doigt à sa bouche, geste que Sasuke reconnaissait maintenant comme étant un signe de camouflage. Le vent s'embla jouer encore une fois en leur faveur puisque Sai ne montra pas d'avantage de raison de s'inquiéter. Le jeune homme scruta les environs, toujours à plat ventre, et pointa du doigt une paroi rocheuse en contrebas._

_« Par là. »_

_Les trois jeunes s'y rendirent et Sai élabora son plan. Sasuke fut, malgré lui, désigné comme appât. Hinata suivi le garçon qui grimpait en haut de la paroi en lui lançant ses dernières recommandation :_

_« Et n'oublis pas, tu les attire en hurlant et en bougeant les bras. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne risque rien, ils sont trop lents. »_

_Sasuke n'en doutait pas mais il n'en restait pas néanmoins inquiet. Il s'exécuta, la peur au ventre, et remit sa vie entre les mains de Sai._

C'est vrai qu'à ce moment là, voir les zombies sans prendre le risque d'être vu aurait été bien pratique. Sai continua.

« Et si tu peux prendre des armes, prends en. Un conseil, la carabine semi-automatique est la meilleure arme tueuse de zombie qui soit et-

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, Sai ? »

Le garçon se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds. Ils plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et s'observèrent pendant un moment indubitablement long. Sai baissa un instant les yeux, rompant le contact, puis les releva pour les plonger de nouveau dans ceux de Sasuke. Son visage se crispa, et il murmura d'un air terriblement sérieux :

« Parce que je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à la prochaine ville. »

Un vent glacé sembla s'être abattu sur les deux garçons. Sasuke sentit ses entrailles se nouer et une sueur froide lui recouvrir le dos. Voilà… c'était dit. Sasuke ne voulu pas y croire. Il fit un sourire crispé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Tu vas rester avec nous…

-Il ne me reste pas assez de temps Sasuke. »

Sai détourna la tête et ses yeux se perdirent sur l'horizon. Le silence retomba et Sasuke n'eut pas le courage de le briser. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire qu'il avait tort mais les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Et mentir ne rimerait à rien. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé autant que Sai aurait voulu vivre. Sans le regarder, Sai tendit sa main et saisi mollement celle de Sasuke. Il tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux en même temps qu'il guidé la main de Sasuke jusqu'à son front. Sasuke posa délicatement les doigts sur le front pâle et moite de Sai et s'y brûla. Le bout de ses doigts brûla au contact du front bouillant de Sai et le jeune homme lui murmura, dans un chuchotement presque intime :

« Je ne vais pas tarder à délirer… »

Sasuke comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu rien à faire. L'intime moment se brisa quand Hinata poussa un gémissement sonore pour faire connaître aux deux autres son ennui. Sai lâcha la main de Sasuke et se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un sourire, imitation parfaite de la normalité. Quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur de Sasuke. Quelque chose qui portait le nom de « espoir ».

Sai se leva en s'exclamant qu'il était temps de reprendre la route. Le chemin se fit en silence. Sasuke observa le paysage, la main de Hinata dans la sienne. La route était bordée de massifs rocheux. De parois de pierre ils étaient passés à de hautes falaises brunes et couvertes en partie de verdures. Il repensa aux paroles de Sai et se demanda dans quel genre de magasin on pouvait trouver des jumelles. Il se tourna vers Sai pour le lui demander et suspendit son geste. Le garçon n'était plus à ses côtés. Il se retourna vivement et l'aperçu environs dix mètres derrière, une main sur le cœur.

Sasuke s'approcha, méfiant :

« Sai ? »

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas. Il respirait bizarrement. Son souffle était rauque et saccadé. Brusquement, son corps eu un soubresaut et il plaqua vivement une main sur sa bouche avant de s'écrouler au sol et de vomir, genoux à terre. Sasuke se précipita sur lui, lâchant la main de Hinata. Le garçon recracha un flot de bile translucide, une main sur la gorge, les yeux écarquillés. Sasuke s'agenouilla à ses côtés et apposa ses mains sur son dos. Sai cracha. Son vomissement s'était stoppé mais il eu encore quelques spasmes. Il se tourna vers Hinata qui tapait des pieds en gémissant, les mains sur les tempes.

« T'in-t'inquiètes pas, Hi-Hinata, je… je vais bien. »

La jeune fille poussa une plainte plus sonore, frappant le sol de ses pieds plus violemment.

« Hina-ungh ! »

Sai plaqua vivement une main sur son front, s'agrippant à la chemise de Sasuke de l'autre. Sasuke le maintint debout en s'exclamant, la mine anxieuse :

« Sai ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il savait très bien que n'allait pas mais la question avait tout de même franchit ses lèvres. Sai grimaça de douleur.

« Hungh… Ma-ma tête… j'ai mal… »

Le garçon poussa un gémissement aigu, une main toujours plaquait sur le front, l'autre se raccrochant à Sasuke. Brusquement il releva la tête et scruta l'horizon, les yeux grands ouverts, une lueur effrayée au fond de ceux-ci.

« J'ai entendu un bruit de moteur. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Sai le repoussa et sortit son revolver. Sasuke sentit un vent de panique lui compresser les entrailles. Il murmura avec méfiance :

« Il n'y a pas de bruit Sai.

-Chut ! Si. Ecoute. Une voiture approche. Je suis sûr qu'une voiture approche. »

Sasuke tendit l'oreille. Aucun son ne filtra à part celui des oiseaux. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Sai. Alors ça y'est. C'était fini.

_« Je ne vais pas tarder à délirer._ »

Sai perdait la tête. C'était venu si vite. Sasuke avait cru qu'il aurait encore un peu de temps. Il ferma les yeux. Puis l'entendit. Le son caractéristique d'un moteur qui tourne et de pneus qui crissent sur une route en terre. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sai l'attrapa par le bras et le tira hors de la route. Il poussa brutalement Hinata et Sasuke derrière un rocher au pied d'une falaise. Sasuke se griffa la peau sur les ronces recouvrant la pierre. Les garçons restèrent immobiles, cessant de respirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voiture tout terrain passait à environ cinquante mètres de leur position. Sasuke plissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas voir le conducteur mais un homme parfaitement visible se tenait assis à l'arrière découvert d'un Pick-up. Une goutte de sueur glacée dégoulina le long de sa tempe alors qu'il fixait de ses yeux écarquillés l'énorme arme que l'homme maintenait contre son épaule. Sasuke entama un mouvement pour se redresser mais une main le saisi vivement par le col et l'envoya le cul par terre.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! »

Sasuke tourna la tête sur le visage luisant de Sai. Il reporta ses yeux sur le Pick-up en murmurant :

« Ils ont des armes…

-Ce n'est pas prudent !

-Ce ne sont pas des zombies, ils vont nous aider…

-En temps de crise les humains sont aussi dangereux que les zombies !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! »

Sasuke fixa un regard exaspéré sur Sai. La fatigue lui faisait perdre son sang froid et il commençait à être fatigué que Sai le contredise.

« Qui te dit que ce ne sont pas des pilleurs ? Tu ne trouve pas bizarre qu'ils soient aussi bien équipés alors que l'attaque zombie était une surprise pour nous tous !

-Et qui te dit que ce ne sont pas juste des secours !

-Le risque est trop grand !

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-Toi non plus ! Je ne serais pas toujours là pour veiller sur vous, Sasuke ! Tu ne dois jamais oublier que le danger est partout ! Tu ne dois pas faire confiance à n'importe qui et surtout pas à des types armés jusqu'aux dents ! Ils sont louches, Sasuke ! »

Sasuke détourna le regard et observa le Pick-up disparaitre. Peut-être Sai avait-il raison. Ces mecs auraient pu les prendre pour des zombies et leur trouer la peau. Quel crétin il faisait. Dire qu'il s'était promis de protéger Hinata et voilà qu'il se jetait dans le premier piège venu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »

Sai scruta les environs, le Pick-up était loin. Il se redressa lentement, observant les alentours et murmura :

« On va chercher un abri. »

Les trois jeunes gens reprirent la route. Marchant vite et s'assurant de toujours être à couvert.

Une demi heure de marche plus tard, ils aperçurent à quelques centaines de mettre plus loin ce qui ressemblait à une station service. Sai s'arrêta, plissa les yeux. Sasuke fit de même.

« Il y a peu de chance qu'un zombie se soit aventuré dans ce bled paumé, on pourrait aller voir et appeler des secours. Si jamais des zombies sont passés par là, dans ce genre de station service, il n'y a que deux, maximum trois, employés. Dans le pire des cas, ça fait trois ou quatre zombies encore sur place. C'est un risque que l'on peut prendre. »

Sai le regarda dans air surpris avant de murmurer :

« Bravo. »

Il reporta son regard sur la station.

« Mais tu oublies le fait qu'il soit possible que la station est été attaqué par plus d'un zombie. Ou bien que le ou les zombies en question aient été abattu et que les employé de la station soient aux aguets, près à nous trouer la peau. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il devait être plus vigilent dans son analyse. Si la théorie de Sai s'avérait vrai, il aurait fait courir un risque à Hinata.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et frissonna. Il venait de résonner comme si Sai n'était plus avec eux. Il tourna vivement sa tête vers le garçon. Son regard était vitreux et ses lèvres gercées. Une sueur luisante recouvrée son front, ses joues et son cou. Combien de temps encore ?

« La premier danger ne me parait pas plausible. Aucune raison ne pousserait plusieurs zombies à ce suivre. Mais la seconde est tout à fait possible. C'est dans ce genre de cas qu'il nous faudrait des jumelles ! On aurait pu voir ce qu'il se passe dans cette fichue station. »

Sai avala sa salive et s'humecta les lèvres. Il baissa la tête un instant puis la releva en sortant son arme, l'air déterminé.

« On va voir, mais tant qu'on est sur de rien on reste à distance. »

Les environs déserts de la station ne jouaient pas en leur faveur. Les garçons avancèrent prudemment, les genoux pliés, Hinata collait à Sasuke qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle imita les deux autres, genoux pliés, en les observant de ses grands yeux candides et surpris. Devant la station, cinq ou six voitures étaient proprement garées. Des vielles caisses pourries, surement là en réparation. Arrivés à une dizaine de mètres de la station, Sai murmura, les yeux plissés :

« Danger numéro deux écarté. »

Il se mouvait prudemment, se rapprochant d'une des fenêtres de la station, le Colt serré dans ces deux mains. Il fit un mouvement indiquant aux deux autres de se cacher derrière une des voitures. Sasuke s'avança vers la plus proche. Le regard braqué sur les vitres du véhicule. Il s'approcha en douceur, l'angoisse qui montait en flèche lui fit resserrer sa prise sur Hinata. La jeune fille ressentie toute la peur de Sasuke et elle s'agrippa à sa chemise, collant son visage livide d'une peur dont elle ignorait la raison contre l'épaule de Sasuke. Le jeune homme ramassa dans sa progression une longue barre métallique rouillé et rugueuse qu'il serra entre son poing, près à s'en servir. Arrivé à un mètre de la voiture, il serrait si fortement son arme de fortune que celle-ci s'était enfoncé dans sa chair. Il scruta l'intérieur du véhicule à travers la vitre passager. Pas un mouvement. Elle semblait parfaitement vide. Ses battements de cœur se calmèrent. Puis rata un battement. Quelque chose avait bougé sur la banquette arrière. Dans un réflexe défensif, Sasuke abattit violemment la barre rouillée contre la vitre arrière. Le carreau se brisa dans un fracas de débris de verres. Hinata poussa un grand cri aigu et tenta d'échapper à la prise de Sasuke. Le jeune homme fixa de ses yeux exorbités la banquette arrière. Pas un mouvement. La banquette était vide.

« Calme-toi. »

Sasuke se retourna vivement, levant son arme. Arme qui stoppa sa course à quelques centimètres du visage de Sai. Le garçon avait levé les mains à hauteur de la poitrine de Sasuke et fixait son visage avec méfiance. Sasuke souffla avec difficulté. Rien n'avait bougé sur la banquette, seul le reflet de Sai dans la vitre avait créé l'illusion d'un mouvement dans le véhicule. Il fini par baisser son arme avec autant de méfiance que celle que les yeux de Sai lui renvoyés. Pourquoi Sais'approchait-il de lui par derrière sans le prévenir ? Il devenait un zombie ? Il avait voulu le mordre ?

Sai n'avait pas baissé ses mains, son regard était braqué sur Sasuke et son corps était tendu, prêt à prendre la fuite au moindre mouvement de Sasuke.

« La station est vide… »

Sasuke voulu jeter un œil au bâtiment mais s'abstint, ne détachant pas ses yeux soupçonneux du visage de Sai.

« La voiture aussi… »

Sai jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la vitre brisé du véhicule. Puis baissa les bras.

« Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : des zombies sont passés et ont fait fuir les employés. Une chance pour nous, les goules les ont suivies.

-Pourquoi tu t'approches par derrière ? »

Sai plissa les yeux, fronça les sourcils. Il dévisagea Sasuke.

« Je ne pensais pas te faire peur.

-Je n'ai pas eu peur. »

Sai jeta un regard à la vitre brisé et haussa un sourcil. Il fit un sourire à Sasuke, un sourire crispé qui se voulait détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu ferais mieux de garder ton sang froid. »

Sasuke se redressa. Son air méfiant évaporé. Sai tourna les talons.

« Je ne me transforme que dans douze heures ! »

Sasuke se trouva stupide. Sai avait parfaitement interprété sa réaction. Dire qu'il avait cru un instant que Sai ne restait avec eux que dans le but de les dévorer. Quel crétin. Il lâcha Hinata qui s'enfuit vers Sai en lui jetant un regard courroucé. Le garçon passa la porte de la station dans un tintement de clochette avec Hinata. Sasuke les rejoignit à pas rapide. Il pénétra dans la pièce, le comptoir était posé au fond de la salle. Sai ouvrit dans un tintement la caisse enregistreuse et inspecta son contenu.

« Ils sont vraiment partis précipitamment. Ils n'ont rien emporté. »

Il referma d'un mouvement sec le tiroir de la caisse puis posa son sac par terre et se tourna vers les rayons de la station. Sasuke fit de même et mira les sandwichs et les paquets de chips entreposés. Hinata prit un club jambon-crudité qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir de ses mains frêles. Sasuke s'approcha d'elle avec douceur et ouvrit le sachet dans lequel la jeune fille piocha un sandwich qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Sasuke la regarda faire et demanda :

« Il n'y a pas de risque que la nourriture soit contaminée ? »

Sai tourna les yeux vers lui, reposant le journal dont il regardait les gros titres.

« Non. »

Il observa Hinata grignoter son sandwich en feuilletant un magasine sur le sol.

« Aucun risque. Le solanum ne se transmet que par le sang, la salive et il est déconseillé d'avoir des contacts avec des contaminés. »

Sasuke lança un regard à Sai. Hinata et lui avaient plusieurs fois été en contacts avec Sai. Mais après réflexion, jamais ils n'avaient été en contacts direct. Il y avait toujours eu le tissu de leurs vêtements entre eux. Sai lui avait touché la main une fois. Et lui avait touché son front. Sa sueur. Ses fluides corporels.

Sai ne montra aucun signe qui aurait du l'inquiéter. Il se risqua tout de même à poser la question :

« Aucuns contacts ? »

Sai ouvrit un paquet de chips nature dans lequel il piocha quelques pétales jaunâtres qu'il glissa dans sa bouche. Il répondit en mâchant :

« Aucuns contacts avec le sang. »

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il se rendit compte que son estomac était crispé. Il mit cela sur le compte de la faim, et se pencha pour prendre un paquet de chips. Sai lui tendit le sien.

« Prends celui-là. Si j'en mange une de plus je sens que je vais gerber. »

Sasuke prit le sachet avec lenteur, inspectant le visage de Sai. Le garçon avait les traits tirés et la peau aussi pâle qu'un cadavre.

« Ça va aller ? »

Sai hocha la tête et s'étira longuement. Au dehors, un bruit lointain de véhicule se fit entendre. Sai tourna aussitôt la tête dans un geste vif vers la fenêtre. Sasuke s'approcha d'une des vitres et glissa deux doigts dans un interstice du store, l'écartant pour mieux voir au dehors.

Au loin, un Pick-up faisait voler un nuage de poussière. Roulant dans leur direction. Sasuke hurla :

« On bouge ! »

Sai fixa le véhicule et murmura d'une voix faible et fatiguée :

« Pas le temps… »

Le garçon resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur le Pick-up. Sasuke prit les choses en main et arracha l'arme de la ceinture de Sai. Il l'attrapa par la manche et le traina derrière le comptoir.

« Hinata ! »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard curieux et se dépêcha de retourner aux cotés de ses deux amis. Sasuke appuya sur sa tête et la jeune fille s'assis. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour la coller contre lui. Sai sembla se réveiller. Il posa ses yeux sur son Colt que Sasuke tenait, puis sur le visage du jeune homme, les yeux grands ouverts. Il posa une main à terre et se redressa en position semi-assise. Le garçon posa une main sur l'épaule de Hinata.

Après deux interminables minutes pendant lesquelles aucun d'entre eux n'osa faire un mouvement, un crissement de pneu retentit et le grondement du moteur se coupa. Sasuke jeta un œil de derrière le comptoir mais ne vit rien. Au dehors, des éclats de voix retentirent. Une voix grave et rauque, et une autre plus fluette et juvénile, comme une voix de femme. Sasuke ne comprit pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Il attendit, attentif au moindre mouvement. Une perle salée descendit sur sa tempe et coula avec lenteur jusque sur son menton.

La gouttelette resta suspendue à la pointe de son visage un instant, puis tomba. Elle entama une longue descente vers le sol, puis s'éclata contre le carrelage. Au même moment, la porte de la station s'ouvrait dans un tintement de clochette.

Sasuke se plaqua contre le comptoir. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant. Puis se rouvrirent avec lenteur en se tournant tout aussi lentement sur la droite. Deux bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la station, s'entrechoquant entre les rayons de magasines et de produits alimentaire. Le silence s'installa et un craquement caractéristique aux vêtements en cuir se fit entendre. Un son cinglant résonna dans l'air suivi du bruit d'une arme de gros calibre que l'on charge. Sai avait plaqué une main sur son nez et sa bouche. Il avait baissé la tête et gardait ses yeux étroitement fermé. Même Hinata ne faisait plus un mouvement, ressentant la tension que dégageaient les deux garçons autour d'elle.

Le bruit sec des bottes sur le carrelage résonna à nouveau, se rapprochant des trois jeunes. Puis de nouveau le silence.

La tension de Sasuke monta en flèche. Tous les muscles de son corps bandés. Il sursauta violement, se maitrisant à grand peine lorsque le bruit d'un étalage que l'on renverse retentit dans la pièce. Sai avait instantanément plaqué sa main contre la bouche de Hinata. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient écarquillés de terreur et sa poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait dans un rythme saccadé.

L'homme sembla renverser plusieurs autres rayons. Faisant sursauter et angoissé davantage Sasuke à chaque nouveau boucan.

Puis le mouvement fatidique arriva. Les pas de l'homme se dirigèrent avec lenteur en direction du comptoir. Sasuke resserra sa prise sur l'arme. Plus que quelques mètres. La crosse du Colt s'enfonça dans sa chair. Plus que quelques pas. Sasuke releva l'arme à hauteur de son visage. Le bout d'une Ranger de cuir noir dépassa du comptoir.

Le temps sembla s'être ralentit.

La respiration de Sasuke se bloqua. Il releva la tête dans une lenteur infinie pour apercevoir un homme de très grande taille qui tout aussi lentement était en train de baisser les yeux vers lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps sembla reprendre son rythme habituel. Dans un même mouvement vif, l'homme et Sasuke avaient braqué leur armes en direction l'un de l'autre. Et quelle ne fut pas la terreur de Sasuke en constatant que celle de son acolyte était aussi longue que sa jambe.

Les deux hommes se tinrent en joue pendant ce qui sembla être un temps interminable. Sasuke détailla plus amplement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait des cheveux bruns hirsute et un bandage sale recouvrait une partie de son visage, découvrant ses yeux et sa bouche. Mais ce qui inquiéta Sasuke furent les yeux de l'homme. Perçant, froid, meurtrier. Le jeune homme se retint de trembler et braqua dans les yeux de l'homme un regard mauvais. Puis Sasuke, malgré toute sa tension et son angoisse, retenant le tremblement de sa voix, parla d'une voix clair et sans réplique :

« Allez-vous-en. »

L'homme plissa les yeux, son regard se décrocha des yeux de Sasuke et parcouru les trois jeunes. Il observa d'abord la jeune fille coincée entre les deux garçons. Il inspecta ses cheveux en désordre et ses joues sales. Puis il porta un regard sur Sai postait derrière, accroupis, près à lui sauter à la gorge. Le regard de l'homme sembla briller un instant alors qu'il inspectait le front en sueur et le teint maladif de Sai.

Les tenants toujours en joue, l'homme exécuta lentement un pas vers l'arrière. Il progressa de cette manière jusque la porte de la station. Sasuke s'était levé, l'arme qu'il tenait maintenant à deux mains braqué sur l'homme. Sai maintenant Hinata qui avait voulu suivre le mouvement. L'homme jeta un dernier regard à Sasuke, puis lui fit un rictus, tordant sa bouche sur la gauche, découvrant ses dents jaunes. Il abaissa son arme et fit dos à Sasuke, complètement à sa merci. Une voix bourrue résonna dans la pièce :

« Tu n'as pas armé le chien. »

Sasuke baissa son regard sur le chien de l'arme et constata que celui était toujours relevé. Un tintement de clochette se fit entendre et l'homme disparut derrière la porte de la station. La voix juvénile résonna au dehors, suivit de celle plus grave et rapidement, le bruit du moteur retenti avec le bruit des pneus crissant sur la terre, la poussière et le sable.

Sasuke se rendit compte que depuis tout ce temps il n'avait pas respiré. Il souffla avec difficulté en abaissant le Colt. Sai s'était relevé, et posa une main sur celle de Sasuke qui tenait l'arme. Avec lenteur et sans le quitter des yeux, il lui prit l'arme des mains.

« C'est pas grave Sasuke.

-Il aurait pu me dégommer.

-Il ne l'a pas fait.

-Il aurait pu nous dégommer tous.

-La prochaine fois tu n'oublieras pas, Sasuke.

-J'aurais toujours pu me déchirer à appuyer sur la gâchette, il n'aurait rien eu.

-C'était une petite erreur.

-Une petite erreur qui aurait pu nous couter la vie !

-Oui, mais ça n'est pas arrivé et ce ne se reproduira plus.

-Et si ça avait été un zombie ! Lui n'aurait pas hésité à me bouffer !

-Je suis autant en faute que toi de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

-C'est moi qui tenait l'arme. »

Sasuke ressentit une vive douleur à la joue. Sai venait de le gifler.

« C'est bon, t'arrête de chialer comme une fillette ? C'est passé, rien n'est arrivé, on en parle plus ! »

Sasuke se tourna vers Sai, les yeux exorbités, une main sur sa joue endolorie. Il faillit lui rendre son coup, mais mis le geste de Sai, naturellement si calme, sur le compte de la fièvre qui le rendait irritable.

Le jeune homme s'en voulait d'avoir oublié d'armé le chien du Colt. Une erreur stupide qui aurait pu leur couter la vie à tous. Sai s'assit sur le sol sale de la station avec lourdeur.

« Je suis fatigué », murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Sasuke récupéra son sac et en décrocha le sac de couchage.

« Tu veux dormir un peu ? »

Sai fit non de la tête et posa un bras contre son front.

« Je crois qu'on va rester là d'accord ? »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un chuchotement et Sasuke répondit à l'affirmative. Il reposa son sac et s'assit par terre à son tour, les sens toujours en alerte. Il scruta le visage malade de Sai et se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui. Qu'il l'avait rencontré le matin même. Cette pensé lui paru étrange et il décida de la chasser. Sai n'était pas un inconnu. C'était un compagnon.

Un compagnon aussi utile que redoutable. Un danger immense. Un fardeau dur à porter.

Un compagnon qui avait fermé les yeux depuis dix minutes déjà.

« Sai ? »

Et qui ne les rouvrait pas.

* * *

à suivre...

* * *

Bien à vous,

Soapmiso.


	5. Sai, dernière partie

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Drame, Tragédie, Angst, Horreur.

Disclamer : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Reviews : Remerciement à : **MilianneLoke**, **kawu93**, **nema**, **Chibi. Tsubasa** et **Canhaan**, ET **ECKO** !

**Ecko** : _Désolééééé ! x_x J'ai complètement oublié de répondre à ta review dans le chapitre précédent ! Je m'en veuuuux ! Surtout une review aussi gentille ! Gneuh le pas doué, hm… x_x Je te remercie et m'excuse à genoux, le nez par terre ! Merci à toi !_

**Chibi. Tsubasa** : _Enfin une lectrice du « Guide de survis en territoire zombie » x) C'est effectivement de ce livre que je m'inspire (ou plutôt dont je respecte tous les codes) et puisque tu l'as lu je suppose que tu comprends que ta théorie n'est pas possible. Effectivement écrire une histoire d'horreur est bien plus compliqué que d'écrire de l'humour (c'est d'ailleurs la fic avec laquelle j'ai le plus de mal, il faut un peu de gore sinon c'est de l'épouvante et non de l'horreur, sans pour autant en mettre sur toutes les pages du suspense, de l'espoir mais aussi et surtout de la déception et bien entendu : de la peur ! J'ai aussi décidé (avec le personnage d'Hinata) d'y ajouter une touche de légèreté (trop d'horreur tue l'horreur x_x), Hinata étant un personnage aussi sympathique qu'empoisonné ! On aimerait bien qu'elle soit pas là des fois nan ? xD) Enfin bref, je trouve ce genre tout de même plus facile à écrire que le dramatique (oui je suis entrain d'écrire pour vous, chers lecteurs, une fiction tout à fait dramatique qui me donne bien du file à retordre, hum… x_x) Deux zombies : calins ? Hum, très peu pour moi, merci, je te les laisse. x_x_

**Canhaan** : _Ta review m'a tellement donné de palpitation au cœur ! Je me mets à genou et m'incline bien bas, hum… x_x Et je suis bien content que tu ais eu peur, haha ! :D Moi aussi je suis un trouillard niveau films d'horreur, hum… x_x Et bien entendu que tu trouve ma fic réaliste me fait grandement plaisir puisque mon but était que mes lecteurs la trouve si réaliste qu'ils se demandent : « Mais ? Est-ce que cela pourrait arriver vraiment ? » Je suis un vilain, hum… x_x Eh ! Et ne t'en fait pas : mes petits yeux aiment lire les gros pavé ! :D Hum… x_x_

**Précision géographique :**** Nos héros se trouve sur une petite île purement fictive que j'ai décidé de situé au sud-ouest des Etats-Unis, au niveau de Los Angeles. L'île en question s'appelle Klaus Island, parfois appelé K.I. (comme L.A.). L'île peut se couper en deux parties, sud et nord. La partie nord étant beaucoup plus grande, elle fait environs quatre fois la taille de la partie sud. Les deux parties sont reliées par un plus petit bout de terre, un peu comme une presque-île. En gros la partie Sud et une péninsule rattachée à la partie Nord. Pour le moment, Sai, Sasuke et Hinata sont sur cette péninsule, au Sud.**

/ ! \ Violences morales et physique. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.

* * *

Solanum.

_Sai (Dernière partie)_

**Sasuke Uchiwa – Journal de bord.**

19/09/2010 – 12h02.

Environs deux heures ont passé depuis que nous nous sommes installés dans la station service. Nous avons barricadé les portes et les fenêtres avec tout ce que nous avions pu y trouver. Les absences de Sai nous empêchant de faire des roulements, je sens peu à peu la fatigue me ronger le cerveau. Ces absences pouvant tout aussi bien durer quelques secondes que plusieurs minutes. De longues minutes durant lesquelles j'aurais beau hurler son nom, il ne rouvrira pas les yeux. Je sais qu'il se bat contre la contamination qui le ronge et qui, de toute façon, l'emportera, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer un miracle.

Sai. Tu as mis une énorme épée de Damoclès au dessus de moi et toi seul sais quand cette épée me percutera la tête, me fendra l'occiput et me brisera le crâne, réduira mon cerveau en une bouillie atroce et tranchera mon corps en deux moitié égale, rongera mes os, déchirera ma chair, anéantira mon enveloppe charnel et fracassera mon âme dans toute sa violence.

N'y a-t-il rien à faire ?

* * *

Sasuke scrutait l'horizon, à la recherche de poussières, entre l'une des interstices du store. Ses yeux plissés et cernés d'une couche de chair devenu rosâtre. Une légère buée sur ces globes oculaire vitreux le firent voir flou et il se frotta les yeux de ses deux main, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair tendre de ses orbites, puis tira sur sa nuque fatigué.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa cousine qui était toujours occupée, depuis une bonne heure déjà, à empiler et désempiler divers boite de conserves, les rangeant parfois selon leurs couleurs, parfois selon leur taille, parfois comme pour faire un arc-en-ciel. Le jeune homme reporta son regard sur Sai qui avait fermé les yeux, installé sur son sac de couchage, en position assise, affaissé contre le comptoir, la tête sur le coté. Il observa un moment son teint pâle et ses cheveux en désordre avant de l'appeler :

« Sai ? »

Le garçon ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, comme s'il s'était empêché de dormir. Il parut rapidement se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Il inspira fortement tout en étirant ses membres douloureux et se frotta les yeux de ses deux poings. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, les yeux plissé comme s'il avait du mal à les garder grands ouverts, puis tourna la tête vers Sasuke. D'une voix rauque de sommeil il lui demanda :

« Quelle heure il est ? »

Sasuke observa les traits tirés du garçon et l'étrange couleur noirâtre qui s'étirait sous ses yeux.

« Un peu plus de midi. »

Sai se redressa avec difficulté et posa une main à terre pour se relever. Une fois debout, il étira toute la longueur de son corps en des gestes lents et douloureux. Plus le temps passait et plus ses mouvements étaient difficiles à exécuter. Le garçon perdait peu à peu de sa motricité.

« Tu as faim ? »

Sai secoua la tête. Il fit quelques pas difficile et rejoignit Sasuke toujours debout devant la fenêtre. Le garçon jeta un œil à travers le store baissé et murmura d'une voix assurée :

« Tu peux te reposer, je prends la relève.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise.

-Ça va aller. »

Au moment où le garçon prononçait ces mots, il sentit une nausée lui monter à la gorge. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Sasuke entendit avec dégout le garçon ravaler la bile acide qui lui était remonté dans la gorge.

« Va te reposer.

-Je me suis déjà bien assez reposé. Tu as l'air fatigué Sasuke. Tu devrais aller dormir un peu. »

Sai tenta un sourire.

« T'as vraiment une sale tête. »

_Tu n'as pas vu la tienne_, pensa Sasuke, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Le jeune homme avait déjà fait les frais de l'irritabilité du garçon lorsqu'il était dans un tel état de fatigue. Il s'installa sur le sac de couchage de Sai, étirant ses jambes qu'il croisa. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux en croisant les bras sur son torse, les sens toujours en alerte. Dans le silence de la station, il entendit de temps à autre le bruit d'une boite de conserve racler le sol. La respiration lente et calme de Sai et celle plus rapide et saccadé de Hinata, ses petits claquements de langue agacés lorsque le résultat de sa construction ne lui convenait plus. La tête de Sasuke s'inclina lentement vers le bas, vacillant lentement de droite à gauche. Il sursauta lorsque les conserves de Hinata dégringolèrent sur le sol dans un bruit d'acier résonnant contre le carrelage. Il se concentra à rester éveillé.

Assis sur le sol froid de la station, Sasuke pensa pour la première fois à son oncle. Cet oncle avec qui il n'avait jamais était très proche. Un oncle absent et distant, toujours occupé. Sasuke se demanda si le corps ensanglanté de son oncle gisait toujours sur le tapis de soie importé de Chine du salon. Ou peut être s'était-il relevé. Peut être était-il en train de marcher dans les rues aux murs rouges de leur quartier. Et Neji. Où pouvait-il être maintenant ? Et que pouvait-il être en train de faire ? Sasuke n'était pas sûr de vouloir réellement le savoir. Au fond qu'importaient son oncle et son cousin. Ils ne s'étaient jamais montré que de l'indifférence les uns les autres. La seule personne qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était Hinata. Hinata et Sai. Sasuke aurait aimé que Sai reste.

Le jeune homme se déconnecta complètement de la réalité l'espace d'un instant. Il releva d'un geste à la fois brusque et léger sa tête qui s'était incliné un peu trop vers le bas. Il laissa son cerveau vagabonder sur des idées vagues et des souvenirs lointains, sans vraiment de sens. Sa tête retomba lourdement.

Un grondement résonna dans la station service et Sasuke ouvrit les paupières.

Ses yeux le piquèrent un instant et il eu d'abord l'impression qu'on lui avait collé un voile bleuté devant les iris. Ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement à l'obscurité et il mit un temps avant de comprendre qu'entre le moment où il avait fermé les yeux et celui où il les avait rouverts la lumière avait baissé. Il se releva en panique. Combien de temps avait-il pu dormir ? Il n'avait même pas eu la sensation de s'être endormi. Il chercha sa cousine des yeux. Et la trouva un peu plus loin. Dos à lui, allongée sur le sol sale de la station avec ce qui ressemblait à une veste comme couverture sur le dos. Sasuke releva la tête et tomba sur Sai, assis sur l'un des étalages dont ils s'étaient servis pour barricader porte et fenêtres. Les jambes allongées le long du rayon, le corps enroulé dans un duvet, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Sasuke se releva avec réticence, pas sur de vouloir aller voir Sai de plus près, pas sûr de ce qu'il y trouverait. Alors qu'il se relevait, Sai tourna la tête vers lui avec lenteur. Sasuke stoppa tous mouvements. Le regard braqué sur le garçon. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Sasuke, observa les longues cernes noirâtres qui s'étiraient sous les yeux de Sai jusque sur les paupières. Ses yeux plissaient brillant d'une lueur humide. Sai lui renvoya un regard vitreux et ouvrit la bouche.

« Bien dormi ? »

Les battements de cœur de Sasuke se calmèrent et il se releva complètement, époussetant son pantalon d'un geste rapide.

« J'ai dormis longtemps ?

-Oh non, pas longtemps. Peut être quinze minutes. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le temps se couvre. »

Le garçon reporta son regard sur l'extérieur, reposant son front contre la vitre sale. Sasuke s'approcha des fenêtres. Glissant deux doigts dans un interstice du store, il inspecta le ciel sombre et les épais nuages noirs planer au dessus de leurs têtes. Le ciel s'éclaira brièvement d'une lumière aveuglante. Sai et Sasuke comptèrent les secondes. Huit secondes et un grondement résonna, partant de la terre et s'élevant jusque dans le ciel, se brisant contre les lourds nuages couleur cendre.

« L'air est sec. On va avoir un orage terrible. »

Sasuke regarda Sai du coin de l'œil. Il détailla avec lenteur et fascination la beauté candide du garçon. S'arrêtant sur chaque détail. La forme ronde de son nez et les courbe charnues de ses lèvres. Comparant la peau nette et claire de ses joues à la vitre terne et sale de la station. Sasuke remarqua sur le lobe de l'oreille visible de Sai un léger point de chair, cicatrice d'une oreille anciennement percé, caché par quelques mèches de cheveux courts. Sur le creux séparant son cou de sa mâchoire, une légère couche de crasse s'était déposée et avait légèrement coulé, mélangée à la sueur. Sasuke reporta son regard sur le visage du jeune homme. Sai tourna les yeux vers Sasuke et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sasuke observa les yeux sombes et brillants de Sai, ses longs cils noirs encadrant le blanc laiteux de ses globes oculaires et le noir profond de ses iris. Sasuke eu alors envie de le toucher. De prendre ce corps frêle entre ses bras et de l'y serrer aussi fort que ses muscles fatigués en était encore capable.

Un éclair déchira la scène et une lumière éblouissante fit fondre le visage de Sai dans le décor. Un léger son perturba l'ouïe de Sasuke. Il tourna son regard vers l'extérieur. Une dizaine de goutte d'eau s'écrasèrent juste devant ses yeux, suivit d'un millier d'autres, résonnant dans un clapotis saccadé contre les vitres de la station. Sai observa les gouttelettes d'eau mourir devant son nez.

« Je n'ai rien dit », murmura t-il d'une voix faible.

Hinata eu un hoquet derrière leur dos. Sai lui jeta un regard attendri, un petit sourire naissant sur le coin droit de ses lèvres. Sasuke observa ce sourire mourir alors que Sai reportait son regard sur l'extérieur. Un sentiment de vide le saisi et il murmura d'une voix sans timbre :

« Comment tu crois que tout ça ait pu arriver ? »

Sai tourna les yeux vers lui et scruta son visage dans la pénombre. Une lumière extérieure éclaira un instant le visage fatigué de Sasuke. Un grondement déchira l'air.

« Je n'sais pas. Je ne pense pas que l'épidémie se soit répandu à cause d'un contaminé qui en aurait mordu d'autres. L'épidémie est d'une trop grande ampleur, c'est allé bien trop vite. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit des dizaines, voir des centaines. Des centaines d'individu en attaquant des centaines d'autres… On en aurait entendu parler, ça ne peut pas être ça. Je n'sais pas Sasuke, je n'sais pas… »

Sasuke observa un éclair fendre le ciel.

« Mon cousin à était contaminé. Un type l'avait mordu. Ce type aurait pu en mordre d'autres.

-Quand bien même cela ne suffirait pas à expliqué l'ampleur de l'épidémie. Non, cet homme aurait pu contracter le virus juste un jour avant les autres. Tu te souviens des enfants, Sasuke ? Dans le bunker. Ils se sont levé en même temps, Sasuke, en même temps ! C'était des enfants du quartier, ils devaient sans doute se connaître. Ils ont pu être contaminés au même moment mais je crois plutôt qu'ils ont été contaminés alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Une chose les a contaminé tous ensemble mais pas quelqu'un… Et je pense que cette chose avait avant cela contaminé l'homme qui a mordu ton cousin.

-Quelle chose…? »

Sasuke avait le regard dardé sur Sai. Il réalisa qu'il était resté en apnée et qu'il commençait à manquer de souffle. Il reprit lentement sa respiration, sifflante. Sai s'humecta les lèvres, essuyant de sa langue une perle de sueur qui s'était déposé à la commissure de ses lèvres, le regard vague et les yeux lointains. Finalement il ouvrit la bouche, secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… »

Un sentiment de malaise gagna Sasuke. Il jeta un regard dans son dos, s'attendant à y voir quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû y être. Il inspecta chaque recoin de la pièce. La lumière avait grandement baissée et il ne s'en rendait réellement compte que maintenant. Plusieurs coin de la salle étaient plongés dans l'obscurité et Sasuke crut y voir une chose informe tapit dans l'ombre remuer.

Le jeune homme se tourna dos à la fenêtre et s'assit sur le bord de l'étalage, il s'appuya dos à la vitre, chaque recoin de la station à portée de vue. Sai replia lentement les jambes pour lui faire de la place.

« Tu sais Sasuke… »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Sai. Le questionnant du regard, l'encourageant intimement à poursuivre.

« Je crois… je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'endroit sûr. Je crois que toute l'île a été infectée. »

Sai plongea ses yeux dans les iris sombre de Sasuke. Une lumière blanche éclaira leurs deux visages, leur donnant l'espace d'un instant, l'aspect de deux antiques fantômes pâles hantant la station. Le tonnerre gronda. Les cheveux sur la nuque de Sasuke s'hérissèrent un instant. Un mouvement de Hinata leur provoqua des palpitations cardiaques mais ils ne détournèrent pas leurs regards.

Sai rompit le contact en fermant les paupières. Sa tête s'appuya contre le carreau sale de la fenêtre, le claquement du store contre celui-ci résonna dans la pièce.

« Ça va aller ? »

Le garçon tourna légèrement la tête en direction de Sasuke. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il tenta un sourire crispé, qui se transforma en grimace. Une perle salée plus lourde que les autres s'écrasa sur sa joue et glissa le long de son visage. Sai l'essuya d'un mouvement difficile de la main avant qu'elle n'est put atteindre ses lèvres. Son regard se fixa sur la caisse enregistreuse posait sur le comptoir. Sasuke tendit la main dans un geste timide vers le visage de Sai. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui, Sasuke retira précipitamment sa main dans un sursaut. Sai inspira bruyamment.

« Sasuke. »

Un sentiment de malaise s'empara du jeune homme, il interrogea maladroitement Sai d'un signe de tête. Le garçon braqua ses yeux déterminés dans les siens.

« Ecoutes, lorsque Hinata et toi quitterez la station, partez vers le nord. La partie sud de Klaus Island est trop exposée. Evitez les zones trop à découverte et essai de couper au maximum par les zones forestière. Une zone forestière est toujours silencieuse. Le moindre mouvement créera un bruit qui vous alertera. Mais il faudra que vous progressiez lentement. Evitez de passer la nuit dans une forêt par contre, si le silence règne en maitre le jour, la nuit une forêt peut se révéler trompeuse. Et évitez de chercher une maison ou un quelconque abri fait par l'Homme pour dormir. Contrairement à se que tu pourrais croire, vous serez bien plus en sécurité dehors que dedans. »

Sasuke acquiesça. Sai bougea lentement sur son étalage, poussa son corps à la force de ses bras, puis se laissa glisser au sol. Là il s'appuya contre la porte de la station. Sasuke s'accroupi à ses cotés.

« Nous sommes à environs une vingtaine de kilomètres de la côte. Un peu plus au Nord-Ouest, il y a un patelin de pécheur. Tu devrais pouvoir trouver un bateau pour regagner la côte Nord. N'oublis pas ce que je vais te dire Sasuke : l'eau, c'est la vie. »

Sai ferma les yeux avec une grimace douloureuse. Sasuke attendit. Un grondement plus faible et lointain retentit. Au bout de quelques secondes sans bouger, Sasuke s'impatienta.

« L'eau c'est la vie ? »

Sai rouvrit les yeux. Il sembla se demander de quoi Sasuke lui parlait. Son air surprit disparu lorsqu'il se souvint.

« L'eau, il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr que l'eau. Les cadavres coulent, Sasuke, si l'eau est profonde et calme, même un bout de bois flottant devient une forteresse impénétrable pour les zombies. Ce sont des cadavres, Sasuke. Des cadavres animés. Il n'y a pas d'air dans leurs poumons. Donc ils coulent et se déplacent au fond de l'eau. Si tu dois fuir une horde de zombie affamé, l'eau est ta meilleure amie. Mais méfie-toi des eaux peu profondes et ne bois jamais l'eau d'un lac, d'une rivière ou même d'une source. Le risque qu'elle soit contaminée par la présence d'un cadavre ne doit jamais te quitter. Si vous buviez de l'eau contaminée, se serait la mort pour tout les deux. »

Sai braqua des yeux graves et sombres sur le visage pâle et brillant de Sasuke.

« Et ce n'est pas dit que cette mort soit de tout repos. »

Un grondement fendit l'air. Les deux garçons s'observèrent. Sasuke suivit du regard une goutte de sueur tracé un sillon salé sur le front malade de Sai.

« Une fois en ville, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Tu prends un bateau et rejoins la rive nord. En t'approchant de la côte, coupes tout moteur et fini à la rame. Une fois débarqué, prends ce dont vous aurez besoin et sortez de la ville. Evitez au maximum les villes.

-S'il est logique de ne pas rester en ville, pourquoi n'avons-nous rencontré personne sur les routes ?

-On est pas logique quand on a peur. »

Tous deux se turent. La pluie avait cessé de faire violence, ne clapotant plus que dans un rythme lent et irrégulier contre les vitres de la station. Sasuke fit craquer ses jointures.

« On ne peut pas être les seuls survivants…

-Oh, je ne pense pas, non. Pillards et voleur sur les routes. Braves petites familles attendant la mort au fond de leur cave. Citadins courageux, armés jusqu'aux dents prêt à défendre leur peau. Evite les villes parce qu'elles attirent les mort-vivants, mais aussi parce qu'il y a toujours un risque d'être prit pour un ennemi, ou juste de se prendre une balle perdue.

-On a jamais attendu de coups de feu.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pourrait pas y en avoir. La péninsule de K.I. n'est pas réputée pour être « guns-friendly ». Méfis-toi surtout du nord.

-C'est vrai… Alors où est-ce qu'on doit aller ? »

Le visage de Sai s'obscurci. Il baissa la tête, plongeant son visage dans la pénombre. Ses yeux disparurent dans l'obscurité, lui donnant l'air d'une vieille citrouille malade. Sasuke tenta de capter son regard.

« Sai ?

-Je sais pas, Sasuke. J'en sais rien.

-Je peux toujours essayer de trouver un bon bateau pour filer vers Los Angeles, ce n'est qu'à une centaine de kilomètres, je peux tenter…

-Dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est impossible, et même si c'était faisable, tu ne trouve pas bizarre que personne ne soit venu nous aider ? Crois-tu possible que le gouvernement n'ait pas entendu parler de notre « petit problème » ? Personne ne viendra, Sasuke. On est en quarantaine.

-Quoi ! Mais comment tu peux le savoir ! On en a aucune idée !

-C'est une hypothèse, et si tu veux mon avis, elle est fiable à 99,9%. »

Sasuke se releva. Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains, crachant entre ses dents closent : « Putain ! » Sai observa d'un air impassible le jeune homme tourner en rond dans la pièce, avançant à grandes enjambées de long en large de la station. Ses mains plaquées contre son crâne, ses yeux fous se fixant sur chaque recoin de la pièce. Le rythme cardiaque de Sai c'était accéléré, s'harmonisant avec les pas violents de Sasuke, chaque fois que ses talons heurtaient une des plaques carrées du carrelage poussiéreux de la station. Sai inspira difficilement, ses sourcils s'affaissèrent, rendant ses yeux encore plus vitreux et malade.

« Sasuke, calme-toi. »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement en pleine course au milieu de la station. Son corps crispé se courba. « Putain ! ». Sa voix résonna, rauque, entre les murs de la station. Ses doigts crispés sur son crâne lui arrachèrent quelques mèches de cheveux. Un son ressemblant à un sanglot grave s'entrechoqua entre ses dents, s'écoulant de sa bouche entre-ouverte. Le jeune homme se redressa. D'un mouvement de rage, il envoya son pied s'écraser contre l'un des étalages qui se renversa sous la violence du coup avant de glisser sur deux mètres sur le carrelage. Hinata se réveilla en sursaut.

« Sasuke, je sais que t'as la haine, mais ça ne sert à rien. »

Sasuke se tourna vers le garçon, le regard aussi noir que son amertume, les dents découvertes dans un rictus de colère.

« Si j'ai la haine ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sait toi, hein ! Qui t'es pour me dire ça ! C'est pas toi qui va devoir vivre tout ça, putain ! Toi, tu… Toi, tu… »

Sasuke se coupa, réalisant ces paroles. Sai fixa son regard pâle dans les yeux perdus de Sasuke. Les deux garçons s'observèrent sans bouger. Le cœur de Sai cognant au rythme de la respiration rapide et essoufflée de Sasuke. La tension redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était monté. Toute la haine de Sasuke semblait s'échapper par les pores de sa peau avant de s'évaporer dans l'air. Sai ne fit pas un mouvement, les yeux toujours enfoncé dans les iris confus de Sasuke, les traits du visage crispés.

« Moi, je vais mourir. »

Un courant électrique sembla parcourir les murs de la station. Sasuke sentit ses cheveux s'hérisser sur son crâne. Dans son regard, Sai fit passer quelque chose que seul Sasuke pouvait en cet instant comprendre. Un appel. Un message de détresse et de mort. Sai ferma les yeux, rompant le contact. Sasuke se rassit. Il était temps.

Des pas lent et léger résonnèrent dans son dos et une main se posa sur son épaule. Hinata s'accroupit prêt de Sasuke. Elle fixa d'un regard indéfinissable le visage de son cousin. Sasuke posa une main sur celle de Hinata. Avec délicatesse il saisi les doigts fins de la jeune fille pour les serrer légèrement dans sa paume terne et sale. Prenant appui sur l'étalage, il se releva. Son regard se posa sur le Colt. Un reflet blanc scintilla le long du canon, se reflétant sur le visage pâle et brillant de Sasuke. D'un geste maladroit, il saisit l'arme entre deux doigts. Tournant son visage vers Hinata, il tira légèrement sur son bras. La jeune fille se leva.

Sasuke passa l'arme à sa ceinture puis reprit la main de Hinata. Avec lenteur, il emmena la jeune fille vers une porte situé derrière le comptoir. A la lumière d'un éclair silencieux brilla la plaque métallisée sur le haut de la porte. Faisant briller les lettres en encre noir : RESERVE. Dans la petite pièce, des cageots étaient entassés. Sasuke installa sa cousine sur un carton. Il la fit s'assoir, puis lui saisit les mains. Il plongea les yeux dans les iris muet de sa cousine, ces yeux gris clair captant toutes les lumières de l'orage. Les doigts rugueux de Sasuke caressèrent les mains blanches de Hinata. D'un geste lent Sasuke porta les mains de sa cousine de chaque coté de son crâne, aplatissant les mèches de cheveux brun coupés courts, plaquant ses paumes contre ses oreilles. Sasuke lui relâcha les mains dans un effleurement. Tous deux s'observèrent un moment. Sasuke scruta le visage lisse et pâle de sa cousine, la tête rentré dans les épaules, les mains plaqué sur les oreilles. Une expression d'enfant sur le visage. De cette expression qui vous dit que même s'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre la situation, ils comprennent quelque chose dans votre façon d'agir. La bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux de Hinata fixaient sur le visage de Sasuke, passaient d'un œil à l'autre, dans un mouvement de va-et-vient constant.

Sasuke se releva, tourna les talons, puis sorti de la pièce. Refermant la porte de la réserve derrière lui. Laissant Hinata seule et immobile, les mains toujours plaquées sur les oreilles, assise au fond de la pièce, sur un carton retourné, sur lequel trônés les lettres « FRAGILE ».

Sasuke traversa la pièce et revint s'assoir prêt de Sai. Il dégaina le Colt coincé à sa ceinture et le posa prêt de lui, une main sur la crosse. Les yeux de Sai s'attardèrent sur l'arme. L'arme toute entière sembla se refléter dans le miroir d'encre de ses iris. Un grondement lointain retentit au loin. Sai releva la tête vers Sasuke, détachant son regard de l'arme.

« On ne croirait pas qu'il est à peine midi. »

Sasuke détacha ses yeux du visage malade de Sai. Il observa le ciel gris-noirâtre à travers la fenêtre.

« Oui. »

Il ne pleuvait presque plus. Seules quelques gouttelettes venaient encore s'écraser contre la vitre terne. Un rayon de soleil perça et vint éclairer un instant le visage de Sasuke avant de disparaître derrière une couche de nuage noirâtre. Sasuke reporta son attention sur Sai.

« Prêt ? »

Le garçon ferma les yeux, inspira et souffla.

« Prêt. »

Sasuke se leva. Il empoigna la crosse du Colt.

Le silence avait envahi la pièce, oppressant, presque agressif. C'était comme si le silence résonnait contre les murs. Sans bruit. Ou bien c'était leurs tympans qui avaient explosés silencieusement, les coupant de l'environnement sonore. Pourtant le ciel se lézardait toujours de zébrures blanches. Mais plus aucun son ne filtrait dans la station.

Sasuke, qui jusque là avait eu toute sa concentration ciblée sur l'arme à feu dans sa main droite, se reporta sur la porte à la peinture verte pâle et écaillé située derrière son dos. Pas un mouvement. Il fit un pas en direction de Sai.

Le Colt au bout de son bras semblait peser une tonne.

Sai jeta un regard à l'arme. Puis reporta les yeux sur le visage de Sasuke. Leur yeux se rencontrèrent, vides et inexpressifs. Le temps sembla s'être suspendu. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait depuis combien de temps ils étaient restés immobile, l'un en face de l'autre, à fixé de leurs yeux morts le visage de l'autre.

Puis Sasuke brisa l'instant. Sa main se leva, comme indépendamment de sa volonté. Le canon de l'arme s'arrêta à hauteur du front de Sai. Son index, sur la gâchette, se crispa. Plus rien ne bougea.

Les yeux de Sasuke plongèrent dans les iris d'encre de Sai. Le regard du garçon se floua. Le son revint lorsque Sai gémit un sanglot dans la station. Des larmes débordèrent sur ses joues ternes et il baissa la tête.

« Attends… Attends… »

Le cœur de Sasuke cogna douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il eu la sensation de dégringoler du haut d'un immeuble et ses genoux cognèrent insensiblement contre le carrelage froid et sale de la station. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il passa ses bras autour du corps fatigué de Sai et le blottit contre le sien.

Sai poussa plusieurs gémissements sonores, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains couvertes de poussière. Sasuke empoigna les épaules de Sai entre ses deux mains, les serrant violemment entre ses doigts sales. Il posa sa joue sur le crâne de Sai. Il sentit ses narines le piquer et ses yeux s'embuer, mais chassa cette désagréable sensation, serrant les dents.

Sai avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse, tassait sur lui-même, les mains sur le visage. Sasuke décolla son visage du crâne de Sai, quelques mèches de cheveux noirs lui chatouillant le nez au passage. Il baissa la tête et posa les yeux sur les mains de Sai qui s'ouvrirent, essuyant ses larmes au passage, laissant voir un visage blafard et éteint. Sasuke, se sentant sur le point de craquer, ferma les yeux et s'affaissa. Son front percuta doucement celui de Sai. Il rouvrit les yeux. Son nez touchait presque le sien. Il se laissa un peu plus aller et son nez effleura avec légèreté celui de Sai, une mèche de cheveux bun roulant entre eux dans la caresse. Sans plus savoir réellement ce qu'il faisait, Sasuke laissa son museau glisser le long de l'arête de Sai, et posa ses lèvres au dessus de son sourcil. Dans la continuité de son geste incontrôlé, Sasuke ferma les paupières, et laissa glisser la pulpe de ses lèvres le long du visage de Sai.

Un rayon lumineux éclaira quelques secondes la station service.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux. Son regard tomba sur les paupières closent de Sai. Les cils du garçon se soulevèrent, laissant filtrer ses iris sombres. Le regard de Sasuke descendit sur les doigts frêles et moites de Sai posé sur ses lèvres, qui avaient stoppé son geste à trois centimètres des siennes.

« Si tu fais ça, tu vas être contaminé… »

Les mots s'extirpèrent d'entre les lèvres de Sai dans un vent de murmure, à peine un souffle. Le regard de Sasuke remonta vers le sien. Il empoigna alors la main de Sai avec désespoir, et l'appuya plus fortement contre ses lèvres, les yeux étroitement clos. La poitrine de Sai se souleva douloureusement alors qu'un souffle douloureux sortait de sa gorge. Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux et il les laissa couler, les yeux fermés, sur ses joues sales, traçant un sillon noir de crasse et de poussière.

Sasuke décolla la main de Sai de son visage, la posa à terre. De son autre main il tâtonna le sol, à la recherche du flingue qu'il avait lâché dans sa chute. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le canon du Colt et il remonta jusqu'à la crosse qu'il empoigna.

Genoux à terre, il se redressa et pointa de nouveau le canon de l'arme sur le front de Sai. Le garçon ne pleurait plus. Il fixait de ses yeux ternes le visage de Sasuke, le regard impénétrable. La gorge de Sasuke s'assécha, et c'est d'une voix rauque et douloureuse qu'il murmura :

« Tu es absolument magnifique, Sai. »

Le coin droit des lèvres de Sai s'étirèrent en un sourire. Le bras de Sasuke trembla.

L'esprit vide, déconnecté, il appuya sur la gâchette.

Le coup de feu résonna avec fureur contre les murs ternes à la peinture écaillée de la station, lui explosant les tympans.

Une larme acide roula contre sa joue avec douleur.

* * *

_A suivre...

* * *

_

Désolé pour le retard, tuer Sai n'a pas été une partie de plaisir.

Bien à vous,

SoapMiso.


	6. Pick up

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Drame, Tragédie, Angst, Horreur.

Disclamer : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Reviews : _Merci beaucoup à __**Marions**__, __**Kawu93**__,__**Nema**__, __**May-Cat**__,__** No**__,__** Chibi. **__**Tsubasa**__,__** lilou7369 **__et __**Canhaan**__._

_**Nema**__ : défis relevé._

_**May-cat **__: ah bah ça, avec moi, vaudrait mieux ne pas trop espérer un happy end. Mais sait-on jamais… (j'adore semer le trouble !)_

_**No**__ : merci de ta review et de l'énorme compliment ! Oui, ce chapitre a été très long à écrire, surtout la mort de Sai… Je ne voulais pas bâcler la chose. C'est vrai que Solanum change complètement d'univers, comparé à mes deux autres fics. Pour le coup des chips, bah je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je mets pas mes doigts dans ma bouche quand je mange des chips. En plus le paquet venait d'être ouvert donc ce sont les plus grosses qui sont sur le dessus, y a bien deux bon centimètres entre sa bouche et ses doigts. Sasuke est paranoïaque, oui, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il analyse aussi très mal les situations. Non, le canon de l'arme n'est pas collé à son front, il a entre 10 et 20 centimètres au niveau de son front. Oui, effectivement, même à cette distance ça gicle... Mais ça je ne l'ai pas écrit du tout. Je ne voulais pas sur le moment rendre la mort de Sai trop « sale », mais ça viendra, haha ! Pour le « Max, Ethan et Rachel », bah comme je l'ai déjà expliqué (quelque part), à la base je n'ai pas crée cette histoire spécialement pour le fandom Naruto (Si les noms originaux vous intéresse je les ai précisé dans le chapitre 1.) alors il peut arriver que j'oublis de les changer, la précision géographique à été copier/coller de mon texte original et j'ai oublié de changer tout ça, simple erreur. _

_**Chibi. Tsubasa**__ : Questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre pour le moment ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. P.S. : Quelle idée de lire Solanum avec ta cousine de 7 ans à côté. xD_

_**Lilou7369**__ : J'ai trouvé le livre à la FNAC (retour dans la réalité. xD)._

_C__**anhaan**__ : Voilà une review qui m'a fait bien plaisir ! A vrai dire je suis un peu le « maître du jeu », donc pour moi, c'est bel et bien moi qui ai tué Sai… Je suis un monstre… T_T et j'aime tellement ça. :D_

_Voilà ! Merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture !_

_**A L'ATTENTION GENERALE ! « OU EST NARUTO ? » : VOUS OUBLIEZ ! Merci de ne plus poser la question. … Dans le prochain chapitre normalement, voilà. Content(e)s ?

* * *

**_

**Sasuke Uchiwa – Journal de bord.**

19/09/2010 – 16h27.

Y a plus rien dans tes yeux. Pas même une lueur. Ni peur, ni espoir. C'est comme un océan. Un océan d'encre sans mouettes. Ni bateaux, ni épaves. Rien que deux yeux vides. Vides de reproches et vides de regrets. Deux yeux qui me regardent, dans un temps incertain, où lorsque je me perds, personne ne m'y rattrape. Dans ce néant de silence et de monstruosité. Un enfant est mort, sans connaître la vie.

Pardonne-moi.

Adieu.

* * *

_Les trois adolescents progressaient avec vitesse et prudence sur la route boisée. La main de Hinata étroitement serrée dans la sienne, Sasuke jeta un œil dans son dos. La ville de Charleston, encore visible derrière de grands hêtres aux feuilles jaunis et rougeâtre dans une aquarelle de couleurs automnales, laissait échapper dans ses hauteurs une fumée grisâtre, aussi légère qu'un souffle montant vers le ciel._

_Le soleil avait enfin montré ses rayons, quelques nuages grisonnant passant encore devant l'astre de lumière, les plongeant dans l'ombre puis dans la luminosité du jour._

_Sasuke observa une dernière fois la fumée de Charleston rejoindre l'astre solaire et fit dos à la ville._

_« Sai ? »_

_Le jeune homme se retourna, lançant un regard interrogatif à Sasuke._

_« Il n'y a pas de risque que le solanum se répande dans l'air ? »_

_Sai jeta un regard derrière Sasuke, il suivit du regard les volutes de fumée s'échapper des toits de la ville._

_« Non, au contraire. Le feu détruit les maladies. Le solanum s'installe dans le cerveau des êtres humains – et uniquement des êtres humains – et détruit toutes les cellules de leur corps, les détruisant une à une. Ça ne suffit pas de tirer une balle dans le crâne d'un contaminé pour arrêter le virus. Ça stop le corps, mais ça n'arrête pas le virus.»_

_Sai reporta son regard devant lui. Sasuke observa son dos, s'attardant sur les imperfections rapiécées de son blouson en cuir noir. Il remonta son regard sur l'arrière du crâne de Sai._

_« Comment ça, ça ne suffit pas à arrêter le virus ?_

_-Si tu tues un contaminé, enfin… si tu lui colle une balle dans le plafond, tu vas détruire la seule chose dans laquelle le virus peut se reproduire : son cerveau. Mais ce n'est parce qu'il ne se reproduit plus que le solanum n'est plus là. Si quelqu'un, ou même toi, venait à toucher le sang d'un contaminé hors service avec une plaie ouverte, il serait instantanément contaminé à son tour. Le moyen le plus efficace et radical que l'homme est trouver pour détruire complètement une maladie, c'est de la bruler. »_

_Sasuke sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Y avait-il un message caché dans la réponse de Sai ? Sasuke n'osa pas poser la question, c'est Sai qui, voulu ou pas, répondit à sa question muette._

_« Je me suis toujours dit que si je mourrai, je préférerai être incinéré. »_

_Sasuke fixa la partie visible du visage de Sai, bloquant son regard à la naissance de son cou, entre son oreille et sa joue._

_« C'est vrai, je trouve ça glauque d'être enfermé dans une boîte avec six mètres de terre sur la face. Ton corps qui pourrit dans sa prison de chêne ou de sapin. Et puis, la messe religieuse qui va avec. Il ne parle que de l'esprit, de l'âme, mais il s'adresse au corps. Ce serait pas me respecter… Nan, ce serait pas me respecter… Ce serait comme s'ils n'enterraient qu'un corps, et pas une personne, pas ce que moi je suis vraiment. Ce serait enterrer un mensonge. Le mettre dans une boîte et l'oublier là. Avec le feu, ton corps disparait, et tu redeviens poussière. Poussière parmi la poussière. Plus de différence, à l'état de cendre, on est tous pareil et on se mélange sans problème. Même couleur, même forme… Je crois que je préférais être brûlé… Oui… Je préférerais être brûlé… »_

Sasuke porta une main douloureuse sur sa nuque courbaturée. Il la massa rapidement, tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Puis laissa lourdement retomber son bras le long de son corps. Trainant Hinata à bout de bras. Cela faisait bien deux bonne heures que tous deux marchait vers le nord, coupant à travers champ, Sasuke trainant la jeune fille, les yeux cernés de noir, une expression morte sur le visage. Il enjamba un muret et s'arrêta un instant, le temps que la jeune fille grimpe dessus et saute de l'autre côté. En atterrissant, Hinata poussa une plainte en grimaçant, puis tapa du pied sur le sol terreux. Sasuke tira sur son bras, mais la jeune fille résista et s'assit par terre. Le jeune homme soupira.

« C'est bon… t'as gagné, on va se reposer un peu. Aller viens, on va s'installer dans l'herbe là-bas, c'est sale ici. »

Sasuke lâcha la main de sa cousine qui hésita un moment à le suivre, puis se releva d'un bond en sautillant vers son cousin. Sasuke lâcha son sac qui s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, puis il se laissa tomber à terre. Son dos heurta le sol sec et dur avec douleur, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et passa une main devant son visage. Se sentant partir, il rouvrit douloureusement les yeux et se redressa avec difficulté. Hinata s'était assise en face de lui et farfouillait dans son sac-monstre. Sasuke observa les traits ravis de la jeune fille. Elle avait été capricieuse depuis leur départ de la station. Pendant environs un quart d'heure elle avait cherché Sai partout, puis elle avait abandonné, reprenant sa vie normalement, oubliant à jamais le garçon qui avait été son ami.

Sasuke frotta ses yeux humides d'une main crasse. Il respira un grand coup et posa les yeux sur la forêt environnante. Sai leur avait dit de couper par la forêt. Une boite de conserve aux couleurs ternes s'arrêta devant ses yeux. Sasuke tourna le regard vers sa cousine qui lui tendait une boîte de poires au sirop. Le jeune homme la prit et en retira le couvercle en tirant sur la languette. Ceci fait, il glissa une main dans sa poche droite et en sorti un couteau-suisse. Il ouvrit la lame et piqua dans la chair molle et imbibée de sirop du fruit. Il le tendit à Hinata qui prit le fruit entre ses doigts sale et croqua. Sasuke observa les morceaux de poire patauger comme des cadavres dans leur sirop jaunâtre. La vue des fruits le dégouta et il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas vomir. Hinata geignit, une main sale et terreuse s'ouvrant et se refermant dans le vide pour signifier qu'elle en voulait encore, raclant ses chaussures sales sur le sol. Sasuke replanta sa lame dans une poire et la tendit à sa cousine. Le jeune homme détourna le regard du fruit disparaissant entre les dents de Hinata. Son crâne se mit à bourdonner et son ventre se tordit furieusement, lui compressant les entrailles. Sasuke se retint comme il pu de tomber dans les pommes. Un geste vif de Hinata le ramena à la réalité.

D'un mouvement rapide, la jeune fille avait arraché le couteau des mains de Sasuke. Le jeune homme, par réflex, tandis la main pour récupérer l'arme, mais Hinata, plus rapide, avait esquivé son geste en se reculant. Elle poussa une plainte joyeuse et se leva en riant, prenant la situation pour un jeu. Sasuke se leva à son tour et saisit vivement le poignet de sa cousine qui, riant toujours, cacha l'arme de son autre main derrière son dos.

« Hinata, arrêtes ! Rends-moi ça ! »

La jeune fille explosa de rire et leva sa main au dessus de sa tête. Sasuke failli s'évanouir quand il constata qu'elle tenait l'arme serré dans son poing par la lame. Son sang froid vola en éclat et il secoua brutalement la jeune fille qui cette fois ne riait plus du tout. Il cracha sa colère au visage de Hinata avec haine d'une voix rauque et puissante.

« HINATA ! »

La jeune fille poussa une plainte apeurée et frappa la main de son cousin pour qu'il lâche prise, le visage tordu dans une grimace d'incompréhension et de peur. Puis, avec une plainte de colère, la jeune fille lança l'arme qui atterrit dans un épais buisson, à la lisière de la forêt.

Sasuke regarda l'arme voler au dessus de sa tête et atterrir huit mètres plus loin. Il se retourna vivement vers Hinata qui lui lança en regard colérique. Le jeune homme failli la frapper mais se retint de justesse, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air.

Il lâcha le poignet de sa cousine qui se le frotta, le fixant toujours du même regard, sourcils froncés.

Sasuke tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le buisson, il marcha vers la plante de deux mètres de haut et s'agenouilla dans la terre. Avec de grand geste de la main, il tâta le sol à la recherche de la lame. Il entendit derrière lui la jeune fille taper du pied de colère.

Il s'était laissé emporter et s'en voulait. Il était fatigué et sur le coup, il en voulu à Hinata d'être aussi bête. On lui avait répété mainte et mainte fois de ne pas toucher aux couteaux, mais non, elle avait quand même prit la lame au risque de se couper. Et avec la situation actuelle, se couper n'était pas une bonne idée.

Sa main rencontra enfin la lame du couteau qu'il saisit soigneusement. Il extirpa sa main du buisson et porta l'arme devant ses yeux. La lame du couteau refléta un rayon lumineux sur le visage de Sasuke, qui dans un geste lent, referma la lame, rangea le couteau dans sa poche et se releva.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il regagne la confiance de Hinata, sinon, la jeune fille allait être insupportable. Fatigué d'avance, Sasuke soupira, saisissant entre deux doigts une feuille de l'arbuste qu'il roula et caressa entre ses phalanges.

Un gémissement macabre résonna entre les arbres et deux mains grises jaillirent du buisson, se refermant sur la chemise de Sasuke.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'arrêter alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Dans sa chute, le tissu de sa chemise glissa et les doigts gonflés du monstre se refermèrent dans le vide. Son coccyx atterri douloureusement sur le sol et Sasuke regarda avec horreur la goule décharnée sortir du buisson et se laisser tomber sur son corps. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Sasuke roula sur le sol par reflex et les bras du monstre se refermèrent sur l'herbe verte et terreuse du sol. Mais sans qu'il n'est le temps de réagir, le monstre avait brusquement tendu le bras vers lui et avait refermé son énorme main sur son biceps. Une violente douleur lui transperça le bras et Sasuke poussa un cri de douleur alors que les doigts de la goule compressaient sa chair, son muscle et son os. Le cadavre ramena brusquement son bras à lui. La bouche grande ouverte dans un cri de terreur muet, Sasuke se vit trainé, comme une poupée de chiffon, sur le sol, dans la gorge béante et putride du zombie.

Le cadavre porta le bras du jeune homme entre ses dents ébréchées et Sasuke regarda la chair tendre de son bras disparaitre dans la gueule du monstre.

Une détonation retentit, faisant siffler ses tympans, et une gerbe de sang arrosa son bras, son torse, son cou et sa joue droite. Une chaleur vive lui brula les côtes.

Les yeux de Sasuke fixèrent, écarquillés, la tête molle et flasque du zombie se vider sur sa chemise, un amas de chair et de cervelle rosâtre s'écoulant du trou béant dans son crâne. Le jeune homme poussa une plainte rauque et s'éloigna vivement du cadavre, s'extirpant avec difficulté de la poigne de la chose, les yeux braqués sur le monstre. Seule la terreur sourde qui grondait dans son crâne et son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge l'empêchèrent de fondre en larmes. Sasuke remarqua sur le sol, près du zombie, un trou de la taille d'une balle de fusil, à peine un centimètre plus loin de l'endroit où reposait, il y a quelques secondes, son flan droit. La respiration rauque et douloureuse, Sasuke leva les yeux du cadavre grisâtre du zombie et les posa sur le canon noir d'une carabine semi automatique.

Un homme de grande taille se tenait à quelques mètres de sa position, l'arme au bout du bras. Les cheveux brun et hirsute, des yeux noirs et bien rentré dans leurs orbites, un bandage sale recouvrant une partie de son visage.

L'homme de la station parla sèchement, un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

« T'es blessé ? »

Sasuke baissa les yeux sur son bras maculé de sang, de chair et de bout de cervelle. Une vive douleur lui transperça le bras.

« Euh… je… je sais pas… je… »

L'homme poussa un soupir en grognant. Il fit deux pas gigantesques, attrapa Sasuke par le col de sa chemise et le souleva, le remettant sans peine sur pied. Le jeune homme stabilisa le tremblement de ses jambes et jeta un regard de dégout à son bras qu'il teint relevé, comme s'il voulait le garder loin de lui.

« Tiens, nettoies ça. »

L'homme lui lança une gourde en cuivre que Sasuke attrapa au vol de son autre main. Il retira le bouchon avec les dents et envoya l'eau de la gourde sur sa joue, son cou, puis la vida sur son bras. Il frotta vigoureusement son bras, s'assurant de faire disparaître tous les morceaux de cervelle et le sang noir contaminé. La chemise trempée, le bras nettoyé, Sasuke inspecta les tâches de sang noir recouvrant sa chemise blanche et son T-shirt vert pâle. L'homme lui saisit brusquement le bras et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Sasuke grimaça de douleur et regarda son bras. Il n'avait aucune plaie, ne semblait pas blessé. Seules quatre marques parallèles et violacé trônaient sur son biceps.

L'homme relâcha son bras et inspecta son T-shirt maculé de sang.

« Soulève ton T-shirt. »

Sasuke s'exécuta, il souleva son T-shirt et regarda en même temps que l'homme les traces rouges du sang de la chose contracter avec celui noir et sec de Sai qui avait filtré à travers le tissu, à hauteur du nombril. L'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Où est la balle ? »

Sasuke montra d'un signe de tête le trou dans le sol, près de la tête explosée du zombie. L'homme observa le trou, puis reporta son regard sur Sasuke. Il réitéra son geste deux fois de suite avant de faire deux pas en direction du cadavre. L'homme fouilla la terre et en extirpa la balle de fusil qu'il observa en se relevant. L'homme lâcha un rire grave et sonore.

« Eh bah mon gars ! T'as une chance de tous les diables ! »

L'homme envoya un grand coup du plat de la main sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui manqua d'être projeté à terre. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et chercha du regard sa cousine.

La jeune fille était toujours à la même place, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains sur la tête, le regard fuyant et perdu. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Sasuke, elle se leva précipitamment et couru se coller dans son dos.

L'homme la regarda faire et fit circuler son regard au alentour.

« Il est où, l'autre ? »

Sasuke fixa ses yeux dans les siens, et avec lenteur il balança sa tête de droite à gauche.

« On est tout seul. »

L'œil visible de l'homme brilla un instant.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'une voix rauque et éteinte :

« Sasuke.

-Eh bien, Sasuke, il est temps de décamper d'ici si tu ne veux pas en voir d'autre rappliquer. »

Et sur ces mots, l'homme prit une bouteille en plastique blanche accroché à sa ceinture et l'ouvrit. Il balança le liquide sur le crâne du zombie et sorti de sa poche une boîte d'allumettes. Dans un craquement le bout de l'allumette s'enflamma et fut jeté sur le crâne du monstre qui prit feu instantanément. Sasuke ne prit pas le temps d'observer le feu ronger les chairs mortes du cadavre. Il suivit les pas de l'homme qui le conduisirent, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, derrière la vallée, près d'un Pick-up bleu terne, à la peinture écaillée. Assis devant le volant, un garçon de petite taille, des cheveux long et brun et un visage pâle et doux à la peau de porcelaine, leur jeta un regard critique.

« C'est qui ceux là, Zab' ? »

Le grand homme se retourna et jeta un regard méprisant à Sasuke.

« J'ai jamais dit que vous pourriez venir avec nous, foutez-moi l'camp. »

Sasuke ne pu cacher son étonnement et sa détresse. Sa fierté l'empêcha de jeter un regard de pitié à l'homme.

« Oh soit pas si réac, Zab' ! Ils peuvent venir avec nous ! »

Le dit Zab' se retourna vers le pick-up et lança son fusil dans la remorque.

« Pas question, on va pas les nourrir et les soigner non plus. J'ai pas que ça à foutre que de me trimballer des boulets.

-Ne fais pas l'ours, Zab'. Ils ne dérangeront pas. Et puis ils ont l'air d'avoir leur propre nourriture.

-Eh bien qu'ils s'estiment heureux qu'on ne la leur prenne pas.

-Regardes son T-shirt, il faut le brûler, on peut pas les laisser comme ça.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Ce serait pas humain. »

L'homme ne trouva rien à répondre. Il leva les yeux un instant, semblant réfléchir, puis maugréa un « tu m'emmerdes » avant de prendre place à l'arrière du véhicule.

Sasuke resta immobile, incertain de la démarche à suivre. L'homme lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Bon tu comptes rester planter là ou tu grimpe dans cette foutue caisse ? »

Sasuke ne se le fit pas redire et grimpa à l'arrière du pick-up, dans la remorque, avec le dit Zab'. Il se retourna et souleva Hinata pour la faire grimper dans le véhicule. La jeune fille s'installa à ses côtés.

Le jeune conducteur se retourna, posant son bras sur le dossier de son siège.

« Moi c'est Haku, et lui c'est Zabuza. Ne faites pas attention à son humeur de chien. »

Le garçon tourna la clé dans le contact. Le grondement du moteur vrombit entre les arbres et le Pick-up démarra.

_Sasuke tendit le bras et saisit entre les rayons vissés aux murs un paquet de « Fresh Baby's » 72 lingettes douceur senteur pins des bois qui respecte la peau de bébé. Il ouvrit la boîte et en tira une lingette humide. Il reposa le paquet sur le rayon et essuya le canon taché de sang du Colt. Puis il balança l'arme dans le bac de surgelé et plia la lingette en deux d'un geste vif de la main. Sasuke passa méticuleusement la lingette encore humide sur son bras, essuyant avec attention les souillures carmines gisant sur son avant-bras. Il repassa plusieurs fois la lingette tacheté de plaques rougeâtres entre ses doigts, récupérant dans le tissu absorbant chaque goutte du sang de Sai. Ceci fait, il laissa la lingette tomber au sol et reprit la crosse du Colt en main. Sasuke passa derrière le comptoir de la station et se dirigea vers la boîte d'urgence fermé à l'aide d'un cadenas. Avec la crosse de son arme, il défonça le cadenas qui s'ouvrit sous la force et laissa place à la trousse de premier secours. Sasuke posa la trousse sur le comptoir et tendit le bras vers le flacon d'alcool à 90°. Le jeune homme dévissa le bouchon du flacon et en aspergea généreusement son bras et son T-shirt._

_Sasuke retourna près du cadavre de Sai. Ses yeux scrutèrent un instant le corps du garçon, se préparant pour la suite. Sasuke se baissa et caressa les cheveux noirs du crâne de Sai. Puis il dirigea sa main vers son visage, esquivant les tâches de sang, puis il posa deux doigts sur les paupières du garçon qu'il clos avec douceur et tendresse._

« Vous allez où ? »

Sasuke releva la tête et posa les yeux sur le reflet du jeune conducteur du Pick-up dans le rétroviseur.

« St James.

-Vous avez de la famille là-bas ?

-Non. »

Le garçon détourna son regard de la route pour jeter un coup d'œil à Sasuke dans le rétroviseur. Le jeune homme inspecta les yeux noisettes de Haku mais n'y descella rien. Il inspecta les traits lisses du garçon, ses cils encore plus longs que ceux de Sai et sa bouche aux lèvres presque aussi pâle que son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire à St James ?

-Trouver un bateau et passer au Nord.

-C'est courageux. Vous êtes de l'île ?

-Oui, pas vous ?

-Non ! On a entendu que l'île allait être mise en quarantaine alors on a débarqué avant que ça ferme. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Alors l'île était vraiment en quarantaine. Sai avait eu encore une fois raison.

« Mais… pourquoi venir sur cette île si vous saviez qu'elle était infesté de zombies ? »

Sasuke vit Haku et Zabuza échanger un regard à travers le rétroviseur. Le regard du garçon se reposa sur lui.

« Tu m'as l'air bien au courant.

-Vous aussi. »

Ça, Sasuke n'en doutait pas en instant.

« Nous sommes des chasseurs de zombies. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sasuke inspecta les prunelles brunes de Haku avant de tourner le regard vers l'homme assis dans la remorque, tressautant au rythme irrégulier des roues du Pick-up sur la route en terre.

« Ça existe ? »

Un léger rire sorti de la gorge du jeune conducteur.

« Ben oui. Et c'est pas bien rémunéré !

-D'ailleurs vous avez foutu en l'air ma petite sauterie dans les bois. »

Sasuke tourna un regard surpris vers l'homme dans la remorque qui le fixait d'un regard sans émotion, sourcils froncés.

« Votre petite… sauterie ?

-Je devais les attirer hors de la forêt pour les dégommer un à un. »

L'homme eu un rire guttural, découvrant ses dents jaunis.

« Et moi je dois démarrer la caisse si les choses se corse. »

Haku lui fit un sourire dans le rétroviseur avant de reporter son regard sur la route, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil sur Sasuke et Hinata.

« Elle parle pas ta chérie ? »

Sasuke jeta un regard interrogatif à Haku qui d'un coup de tête lui indiqua la jeune fille dans le rétroviseur.

« C'est ma cousine... Elle est autiste. »

Zabuza eu un rire méprisant. Sasuke lui jeta un regard mauvais. Haku reporta son regard sur la route, marmonnant surement plus pour lui-même que pour Sasuke :

« Et bah il va en chier lui… »

Puis le silence retomba. Sasuke porta son regard sur la route sans la voir. Puis il inspecta la remorque du Pick-up, les caisses entreposées à l'avant du véhicule, les plis d'un grand drap recouvrant ce que Sasuke devina être des armes près de Zabuza, l'homme se curant les ongles avec la pointe de son couteau de chasse, les sacs de couchage en boule, à l'arrière, des bidons d'essences et d'autre choses que le jeune homme n'identifia pas.

La route se fit silencieuse jusqu'à se que Haku stop le véhicule près d'une rivière sauvage. Le conducteur défit sa ceinture de sécurité et ouvrit sa portière en s'adressant à Sasuke.

« Bon descends de là, coco. On va aller te débarbouiller un peu. »

Sasuke s'exécuta et sauta de la remorque. Hinata poussa une plainte et enjamba le rebord pour se coller dans le dos de son cousin. Haku indiqua à Sasuke de retirer ses vêtements et de laver le reste de sang séché sur sa peau dans la rivière.

« Non Hinata, reste sur le bord, ne vas pas dans l'eau. »

La jeune fille gémit, les yeux larmoyants, et Sasuke lui ordonna plus fermement de ne pas bouger. Il passa de l'eau claire sur sa joue, ses bras et son ventre.

« Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, vas-y franchement, l'eau est claire et peu profonde. Et puis l'eau ça sèche. »

Et Sasuke s'enfonça dans l'eau froide jusqu'au cou, trempant son boxer.

« Evite quand même de mettre ta tête dedans, on sait jamais. »

Le jeune homme se frotta la peau du plat de la main. Son regard se posa sur Zabuza, fusil à la main, les sourcils froncé, scrutant les alentours, et il se hâta de finir de se laver avant de sortir rapidement de l'eau.

Haku lui lança une couverte dans laquelle il s'emmitoufla, frigorifié. Le jeune homme observa Haku jeter de l'essence sur sa chemise et son T-shirt avant de les bruler dans un craquement d'allumette. Le garçon se redirigea vers la remorque du Pick-up et fouilla dans un coffre à l'avant du véhicule.

« Tiens, prends ça. »

Le garçon se retourna et tendit à Sasuke un T-shirt noir et un blouson en cuir de même couleur.

« Merci.

-Putain Haku, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! »

Le garçon jeta un regard sévère à Zabuza. L'homme détourna le regard et maugréa :

« C'est tes affaires, t'en fais ce que tu veux. »

Sasuke remis son jeans et enfila le T-shirt qui lui colla à la peau, moulant ses pectoraux et ses abdos de jeune adulte. Puis passa les mains dans les manches du blouson, tout aussi serré. Il tira sur la fermeture éclair et inspecta la veste propre et neuve. Hinata observa les nouveaux vêtements de son cousin avec intérêt.

« Niquel. C'est agréable, hein ? Avec ça, t'es pas gêné dans tes mouvements. »

Sasuke le constata par lui-même, bougeant les bras et épaules. Sur l'ordre de Haku, il remonta dans la remorque, suivit de sa cousine. La sensation de son boxer mouillé imbibant d'eau son blue jeans le dérangea un peu lorsqu'il posa ses fesses sur le tapis du véhicule.

Haku redémarra le Pick-up et repris la route. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke dans le rétroviseur.

« T'as l'air crevé, coco. Tu peux te reposer si tu veux, on va rouler jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit. »

Sasuke hocha la tête et s'installa sur le flanc droit sur le tapis de la remorque, de telle sorte à ne pas voir le visage de Zabuza. Hinata l'imita, se déplaçant à quatre pattes jusqu'à sa hauteur. La jeune fille s'installa sur le côté gauche, posant sa tête sur le ventre de Sasuke, les jambes repliées sur elles-mêmes. Sasuke observa le soleil décliner lentement dans le ciel jaune. Il pensa un instant à Sai, puis ferma les yeux. Après son bain glacé et avec les soubresauts du Pick-up, il désespéra de ne pas trouver le sommeil. Il s'endormit en trois minutes.

« Hé, coco ! Réveilles-toi, il faut que tu manges un peu. »

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il eut d'abord un peu de mal à s'habituer à la nouvelle obscurité. Il se redressa.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

-Je sais pas. On s'en fout, il fait nuit quoi. »

On apercevait encore à l'horizon une raie de lumière qui déclina, puis disparu. Sasuke jeta un regard à sa montre. 20h04. Puis il constata qu'Hinata n'était plus près de lui, il se retourna et observa les alentours. Rien à part, au loin, ce qui ressemblait à un village, à quelques kilomètres de là.

« Où sommes-nous ?

-St James. Estimes toi heureux qu'on vous ait conduit aussi près, ça nous fait faire un détour. Mais c'est pas grave, on va peut être faire un peu de nettoyage à St James. »

Sasuke descendit du Pick-up et se dirigea vers Zabuza, assit près d'un réchaud. Hinata, accroupis, fixait le visage mal à l'aise de l'homme avec un regard curieux. Haku lança au jeune homme leurs sacs de couchage. Sasuke les déplia et les posa sur le sol, s'asseyant sur le sien, vite rejoint par Hinata qui s'était déplacé sans détourner son regard du visage de Zabuza.

L'homme fit cuir une boite de raviolis. Sasuke sorti son propre réchaud de son sac et ouvrit une boite de flageolets qu'il posa sur les petites flammes bleues.

Les quatre compagnons mangèrent en silence. Sasuke observa le fond de la boite de conserve. Seulement éclairé par les minuscules flammes des deux réchauds, il ne distingua rien au fond de la conserve, apercevant à peine les flageolets sur le bout de sa fourchette. Haku avala sa bouchée et se tourna vers Sasuke.

« Hm, tu vas faire quoi une fois dans le nord ? »

Sasuke touilla le fond de flageolet de sa boite de conserve.

« Je sais pas. »

Il posa sa main sur la tête de Hinata, emmitouflée dans son sac de couchage. Le jeune homme saisit deux mèches de cheveux bruns de la jeune fille, les faisant rouler entre ses phalanges. Haku observa son visage.

« Demain on va te trouver une radio. C'est déjà arrivé que des survivants envoient des messages via radio. Marcher sans but, c'est comme construire un escalier qui ne mène nulle part : désespérant, démotivant et tu vas vite finir par péter un plomb.

-Je pense que je vais chercher des survivants.

-Hn, méfies-toi quand même, c'est pas la reconnaissance qui les étouffe. Tu peux tomber sur des survivants qui vont se dévouer corps et âme à ton jugement pour s'en sortir, et tu peux tomber sur des types qui n'auront aucuns scrupules à te couper la gorge pendant ton sommeil pour te piquer tes vivres et tes armes. Dans les deux cas, aucunes des deux catégories ne fait jamais long feu.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes… chasseur de zombies ? »

Zabuza tourna son regard vers Sasuke.

« Assez longtemps pour savoir de quoi on parle, gamin. »

Sasuke observa de nouveau le fond de sa boite de conserve, sourcils froncés.

« Si je pouvais, je leur trouerais tous la cervelle. Je voudrais être chasseur de zombies aussi.

-Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, morveux. »

Sasuke releva la tête, fixant son regard dans les yeux noirs de Zabuza.

« Y a pas de mérite à être chasseur de goules. Tu risques ta peau, tu gagnes rien et t'es jamais ni remercié, ni récompensé.

-Je m'en fous des récompenses. Et j'ai pas peur de prendre des risques.

-Ah oui ? »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. L'homme avait levé les mains derrière sa tête. Avec des gestes lents, il défit les bandages recouvrant en partie son visage. Sasuke pu voir à la lueur du réchaud d'énormes balafres blanchâtres ravager le visage de Zabuza de part en part. L'un des yeux de l'homme avait les paupières violacé et plate, comme si derrière la chair l'œil était… _vide_.

« Quand tu veux jouer au héros, faut être capable de savoir en assumer les conséquences. »

Sasuke déglutit. Sa témérité envolée.

« Tu ferais bien mieux de rester dans le sud. Mais si tu tiens à filer dans le nord, vas-y, trouve tes survivants, et planquez vos fesses dans le premier endroit sûr. »

Zabuza eu un sourire découvrant ses dents longues et jaunes.

« Si vous arrivez à en trouver un, bien sûr. »

L'homme replaça ses bandages autour de son visage, recouvrant les cicatrices et son œil crevé.

Sasuke posa sa boite de conserve sur le sol, nauséeux.

« Bon… on ferait peut être mieux de se reposer. Je m'occupe du premier tour de garde. Zabuza me relayera. Sasuke… c'est pas la peine, vu ce qui t'entends, tu ferais mieux de profiter de cette dernière nuit complète. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'allongea dans son sac de couchage, posant la tête dans la capuche. Il ferma les yeux.

Le silence à la fois oppressant et bruyant le mit mal à l'aise, les sens aux aguets. Plus le sommeil le gagna, plus il se relaxa. Aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraitre, la présence de ses hommes armé jusqu'aux dents lui paru rassurante.

Avant de sombrer, Sasuke repensa un instant à l'œil vide de Zabuza, puis aux yeux d'encre de Sai.

* * *

Désolé pour le temps d'attente.

Bien à vous,

SoapMiso.


End file.
